Te Necesito
by ReaCGH
Summary: AU Itachi es feliz con su pareja. Yo soy feliz con la mía. Nada puede interponerse entre nosotros. ¿Una boda? -Sasuke-kun, si querías destrozar mi corazón, lo has conseguido...
1. Prólogo

Aun recuerdo cómo empezó nuestra historia, cómo la conocí y poco a poco me enamoré de ella.

FLASHBACK

En un pequeño parque a las afueras de Konoha, un niño de unos 5 años de edad estaba sentado en un banco solo, mientras veía pasar a niños jugando. Estaba viendo correr a un niño rubio cuando noto como alguien le miraba. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una niña apoyada en un árbol de cerezo. La pequeña tenia el pelo rosa hasta media espalda y unos ojos verdes que desprendían luz y dulzura. Sasuke decidió ignorarla y continúo mirando cómo jugaban los niños con anhelo. A él nunca le invitaban a jugar. De repente, sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se giro en el banco y vio a la niña de pelo rosa del árbol sentada junto a él. Lo miraba con curiosidad e inocencia. Pero decidió volver a ignorarla, el juego de los otros niños era más interesante.

-¿Qué haces tú solo?

Sasuke, al oír la voz de la niña perdió la poca concentración en el juego y se giro para encararla. En ese instante un adorable sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la adorable niña. Sasuke pensó que quizás tuviese fiebre pero decidió dejar pasarlo.

La niña por su parte lo había estado observando porque le llamo la atención, él solo, sin jugar con nadie. Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era de lo guapo que es y al ver esas lagunas negras que tiene por ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Definitivamente es un niño muy guapo.

Mientras Sasuke analizaba a esa mata de pelo rosa, se preguntaba cómo diantres podía tener ese color. Esta niña era muy rara.

-Hmp- Contesto Sasuke. No le gustaba hablar demasiado.

-¿Qué respuesta es esa?- Dijo la niña con cara de confusión- Bueno no importa ¿quieres jugar conmigo? es que los otros niños me ignoran porque tengo el pelo rosa y se ríen de mi. Por cierto me llamo Sakura ¿y tú?

Sasuke la siguió observando aun sin contestarla "_¿por qué se ríen de ella? si es adorable" _pensó Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente.

-Sasuke- contesto al fin mientras apartaba la mirada para que ella no se diese cuenta de su sonrojo.

-Encantada de conocerte Sasuke-kun ¿quieres que juguemos a algo?- Le pregunto Sakura sonriendo.

En ese momento, el niño rubio de antes se acerco corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Grito el pequeño rubio. La atención de los dos niños se centro en el rubio para ver el por qué gritaba de esa forma. -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros al escondite?- Pregunto el niño ilusionado.

-¡Claro Naruto! Pero también va a jugar mi amigo. Él es Sasuke-kun- Dijo señalando a Sasuke. El niño rubio, Naruto, le miro de la peor de las maneras.- Sasuke-kun, él es Naruto- Presento Sakura.

-Bueno, si quieres que juegue…- Dijo Naruto a regañadientes mientras se iba con el grupo de niños reunidos debajo de un árbol con los que estaba jugando.

Sakura se puso de pie y cogió la mano de Sasuke y tiro de él para que lo siguiese.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, vamos con Naruto y sus amigos. Él es el único que no se mete conmigo y es muy bueno con todos. Seguro que lo pasamos muy bien.- Decía Sakura mientras prácticamente le arrastraba hasta ellos.

END FLASHBACK

La necesito a mi lado. En todos y cada uno de los sentidos. Desde que ella está a mi lado, no me dan tantos ataques…

FLASHBACK

Un Sasuke de unos 10 años estaba temblando en el suelo de su habitación. Estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas apoyado en una esquina. Estaba balanceándose de atrás hacia delante cuando la puesta de la habitación se abre dejando pasar un poco de luz y con ella entra su mejor amiga, Sakura. Se acerca a su lado y le acaricia el pelo. Él se comienza a relajar y poco a poco termina Sakura sentada y Sasuke tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Sakura, mientras esta le acaricia el pelo, solo ella sabe lo que le relaja eso.

-No entiendo como tu padre te trata así- Rompe el hielo Sakura. EL padre de Sasuke, como muchas otras veces desde que va que se conocen, le había despreciado y insultado con su enfermedad.

-Supongo que no puede soportar tener un hijo como yo. Él solo quiere que sea normal como mi hermano Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Sasuke tu eres normal. Eres listísimo, ¡el mejor de la clase!- Replico Sakura.

-Pero estoy enfermo, soy autista. Para mi padre, soy tonto.

-Ser autista no es ser tonto Sasuke-kun y tú lo has demostrado siempre con tus notas.

-Entonces es que no me quiere.

-En ese caso ¡te querré yo por él para siempre!- Sentencio Sakura mientras lo abrazaba. Poco a poco terminaron los dos en el suelo de la habitación dormidos.

END FLASHBACK

Mentirosa. Siempre me has mentido.

FLASHBACK

Un Sasuke de 17 años está en la puerta del instituto esperando a su mejor amiga, Sakura, su Sakura. Ya había aceptado lo que sentía por ella cuando ve una cabellera rosa bajar las escaleras junto con un pelirrojo sonriendo y charlando amenamente.

De repente todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. El pelirrojo se acerca despacio hasta Sakura, y junta sus labios con los de ella. Sasuke en ese momento sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho y se fue corriendo de allí.

END FLASHBACK

Esta mañana, me destrozaste el corazón.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues nada, al parecer a bastantes personas les ha gustado mi intento de historia asique, más o menos todos los viernes, actualizare un capitulo hasta terminarla. Todo depende de mis clases, ya que si tengo muchos exámenes no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Bueno, aquí dejo el primer capítulo de Te Necesito:

El sonido del despertador me despertó de mi, para nada, reparador sueño. Me sentía cansado física y emocionalmente. Supongo que después de toda un tarde recordando cómo mi corazón se destrozo en mil pedazos te agota.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke está en la puerta del instituto esperando a su mejor amiga, Sakura, su Sakura. Ya había aceptado lo que sentía por ella cuando ve una cabellera rosa bajar las escaleras junto con un pelirrojo sonriendo y charlando amenamente.

De repente todo ocurrió a cámara lenta. El pelirrojo se acerca despacio hasta Sakura, y junta sus labios con los de ella. Sasuke en ese momento sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho y se fue corriendo de allí.

END FLASHBACK

Había llorado toda la tarde y parte de la noche y en estos momentos, quería hacerlo otra vez. Aunque eso no significa que lo fuese admitir. Hoy no quiero ir al instituto. No quiero verla. Y menos junto a él. Aun no sé quien es ni su nombre y ya lo odio. ¡Qué rapidez! Aunque pensándolo bien, lo que no quiero que pase es que mi madre se entere. Es capaz de llamar a Sakura y regañarla o contarle todo y entonces sí que no podría verla más.

Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al baño. Tengo los ojos rojos y unas ojeras dignas de mi hermano. Me ducho en un vano intento de despejar mi mente de ese horrible recuerdo. Salgo ya vestido con unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta lisa de manga larga blanca. Ya casi estamos en invierno pero aun no hace suficiente frio.

En la cocina ya se encuentran mi hermano y mi madre. Supongo que mi padre ya se ha ido a trabajar.

-Buenos días Sasu-chan- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Buenos días- contesto apagado. No creo que se den cuenta de mi estado anímico. Oculto muy bien mis sentimientos. Mi hermano Itachi me miro interrogante pero no comento nada. Vale quizás no ocultaba tan bien los sentimientos. Por lo menos no a mi hermano.

-Vas a llegar tarde, hoy te has levantado tarde Sasu-chan- Y era verdad pero no me importaba el llegar tarde. Hoy no.- Date prisa, que Sakura y el profesor de música no tengan que esperar por ti- Imagino que bromeaba. El día que el profesor de música, Kakashi, llegue puntual, me afeitare la cabeza. Aun así no quería correr el riesgo. Además Sakura…

FLASHBACK

Sakura y Sasuke están sentados en el jardín de este ultimo admirando el césped nevado. Faltaban pocos días para navidad y Sakura estaba emocionada. Cantaría en el colegio delante de todos los padres de los alumnos de la clase.

Estaban compartiendo un silencio muy cómodo cuando empezó a ensayar la canción. Sasuke se quedo embobado mirándola. Cantaba muy, pero que muy bien. Cuando termino, unos aplausos hicieron que los niños se giraran para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Sakura-chan que bien cantas! ¡Solo te faltaba un acompañamiento musical!- expreso mi madre para alagarla.

-Gracias Mikoto-san aunque es verdad que en el colegio debería haber algún pianista para que las melodías quedasen mejor.

-Mama, yo podría aprender piano.-dijo Sasuke sin pensar- Así acompañaría a Sakura.

-¡Sí!- Seria estupendo, así pasaría más tiempo contigo en clase Sasuke-kun- Medio grito Sakura.

-Ya veremos Sasu-chan.

END FLASHBACK

Al final, llevo casi 10 años de conservatorio. Jeje. Y también han sido casi 10 años de acompañar a Sakura al piano.

Supongo que para aquel entonces ya estaba enamorado de ella, aunque nunca se lo he dicho ni admitido a nadie.

Desayune deprisa todo lo que tenía en el plato. De repente estaba ansioso por verla y tocar el piano para ella como llevo haciendo tantos años. Con un poco de suerte Kakashi no llegaba para la primera hora y estaríamos solos. Ella y yo. Solos. Qué bien sonaba eso en mi cabeza. Ahora únicamente tenía que hacerlo realidad. Porque de otra cosa quizás no pero, estaba totalmente seguro de que Sakura iba a ser solo mía, y ese estúpido pelirrojo no me la quitaría.

Diez minutos después ya estaba llegando al instituto y, contra todo pronóstico, llegaba temprano. Supongo que estaba demasiado ansioso. Llegue al aula de música y como era de esperar ni Sakura ni mucho menos Kakashi habían llegado, por lo que me senté en el taburete del piano de cola para esperarles. Unos minutos después, la puerta del aula fue abierta y entro por ella el profesor de lengua, Iruka, para decirme que Kakashi había llamado para avisar que llegaba tarde. Asique no creo que venga en todo el día. Mejor. Más tiempo a solas con mi Sakura. Aun no había llegado de nuevo al piano cuando la puerta volvió a sonar acompañada por una risa musical que yo conocía mejor que a mí mismo. Me levante del taburete para verla entrar pero desee no haberlo hecho cuando la vi aparecer con el idiota ese, el pelirrojo, agarrados de la mano y sonriendo como idiotas los dos. Bueno solo él, Sakura tenía una sonrisa preciosa que únicamente quiero me dedique a mí. Un raro dolor en el pecho hizo aparición en el instante en el que los vi y por algún extraño motivo, me entraron ganas de lanzarle el piano al idiota pelirrojo, pero, al intentar cogerlo (porque lo he intentado de verdad) no lo pude mover demasiado, aun así hice el movimiento completo. Tengo que hacer más ejercicio con Itachi en el gimnasio.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy. Siento mucho si hay alguna falta de ortografía, intento no cometer ninguna pero siendo yo, seguro las cometo.

Hasta el viernes que viene. Espero.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hola! Bueno aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo. Este va a ser un poco más largo que el resto y va a tener como novedad el POV de Sakura. Sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el capítulo dos:_

_(…)_

**CAPITULO 2**

Después de hacer como si le lanzase el piano y hacer una graciosa onomatopeya en el supuesto impacto, agache la mirada. Tenía centrada la mirada y toda mi concentración en las teclas del piano. No quería presenciar su despedida.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun?- me pregunto Sakura a mi lado ¿Cuándo llegó a mi lado? No me he enterado de nada…

-Hmp. Nada.- Le conteste seco. Solo podía mentirla, me pasaban tantas cosas…

-Pues no parece. Tienes el ceño fruncido- Replicó ella pasando su dedo índice por mi entrecejo, lo que provoco que yo sonriera, a mi estilo, y desarrugara el ceño.

-Supongo que no he dormido bien-Me sincere.-venga, empecemos que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y nos queda muy poco para el recital. Nos va a pillar el toro.

-Vale.- Dijo ella sonriendo después de una musical carcajada- ¿Desde el principio?- Me pregunto. Yo únicamente asentí con la cabeza y empecé a tocar. La canción era "Because of you" de Kelly Clarkson con únicamente acompañamiento de piano.

(…)

Después de una hora de incesante ensayo, sonó el timbre marcando el fin de la clase. Acompañé a Sakura a su siguiente clase y entre bromas nos despedimos con la promesa de que, al finalizar la jornada de clases, la esperaría y no me iría como ayer. Y aquí estoy. Esperándola, como ayer, ignorando las miradas lascivas de las chicas que se me quedan mirando absortas y el incesante bombeo de mi corazón que me avisaba de que algo malo iba a pasar. Posiblemente de que Sakura aparecería nuevamente con el idiota pelirrojo. Preferí bajar la cabeza para no verlos bajar pero me fue imposible no mirar cuando una cabellera rosa capto mi atención y me maldije por no tener más control sobre mis emociones. De repente se me nublo la vista.

POV SAKURA

-Gaara no digas tonterías.- Este Gaara… parecía que estaba loco en ocasiones.

-Te lo digo enserio Sakura.- Definitivamente lo está- Mira, allí esta.

Me gire hacia donde miraba Gaara y allí estaba Sasuke. Me quede mirándole embobada durante un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta de que algo iba mal. Me fije en sus ojos, los tenia rojos. Le estaba dando un ataque. Empecé a correr sin prestar atención a los llamados de Gaara ni a las quejas de la gente con la que chocaba en el camino. Lo importante en estos momentos era Sasuke. Cuando llegué mis sospechas cobraron sentido. Se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás de manera constante e imperceptible para los alumnos que pasaban a su alrededor. Tenía los ojos rojos y murmuraba cosas sin sentido e ininteligibles. Había que relajarlo y yo sabía lo que le relajaba. Lo había hacho desde niños. Me acerqué totalmente a él, le pase las manos por el cuello y le abrace todo lo fuerte que pude, procurando no hacerle daño, y le acaricie los cabellos de su nica. Él, poco a poco, paso sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazo también muy fuerte pero sin llegas a hacerme nada.

-Sa-sakura?- Murmuro Sasuke

-Shh, tranquilo Sasuke-kun, tranquilo.-Intente tranquilizarle.

-Quédate conmigo- murmuro cerca de mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera, lo cual, creo, malinterpretó. Deshizo el abrazo por su parte-Si no quieres quedarte puedes irte con tu novio.

-¿Qué novio Sasuke-kun?- Le pregunte confundida. Él me miro con sus ya negros y penetrantes ojos, y volvió a abrazarme.

-Acompáñame a casa por favor.-Dijo escondiendo su cara en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

-Claro Sasuke-kun, vamos.

Cogí mi mochila, que había dejado en el suelo, al lado de Sasuke, pero una mano me impidió cogerla. Mire hacia arriba y Sasuke ya tenía su mochila puesta y se estaba poniendo la mía. Cada una en un hombro. Ya parecía está mucho mejor.

-No hace falta que lo hagas Sasuke-kun, puedo llevarla yo.-Le dije intentando quitarle la mochila. Él simplemente me ignoró y paso un brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el y empujándome hacia la salida. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia nosotros. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje furiosamente.

END POV SAKURA

Después de mi pequeño ataque, calmado por Sakura, nos dirigimos a mi casa. Decidí pasarle un brazo por la cintura una vez cogí las dos mochilas para tirar de ella, sino estaríamos todo el rato discutiendo. Y ¿a quién pretendo engañar? también para tenerla más cerca de mí. Aun no ha admitido que tiene algo con el idiota pelirrojo asique los demás alumnos pueden pensar lo que quieran, está libre y puedo tenerla así, cerca mío y sin posibilidad de separarse. De eso me encargaría yo.

En el camino a casa, fuimos en silencio, y yo sin apartar mi medio-abrazo. La gente se nos quedaba mirando y murmuraba cosas del amor entre jóvenes. Mejor, que se vayan acostumbrando todos a verla de mi brazo. Tenía toda la intención del mundo de hacer esto todos los días.

-¿Te ha dicho Naruto que mañana hay fiesta en su casa?- Le pregunte para romper el hielo.

-Sí, me lo dijo ahora, en la salida.- Me respondió feliz.

-¿Vas a ir?- Pregunte con un poco de miedo en la voz, mal disimulado.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- Contesto felizmente. Le gustaban demasiado las fiestas.-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Porque te conozco. Sé que no quieres ir y Naruto es tu mejor amigo. Debes ir.- Me medio regaño. Yo solo le sonreí de medio lado. Una sonrisa que se que le gusta.

-Está bien iré, pero solo si me prometes que no me abandonaras en medio de la fiesta porque te vas con cualquier chico por ahí.- Conteste medio bromeando, medio en serio. Quería asegurarme de que no se iría con el idiota pelirrojo.

-Está bien, pero tú me tienes que prometer que no te apoyaras en la pared y pondrás cara de "chupar limones"- Dijo intentando parecer seria, aunque una pequeña sonrisa luchaba por salir de sus labios.

-¿Cara de chupar limones? Nunca me habían llamado feo tan sutilmente.- Bromee yo

-No creo que nadie en su sano juicio te llame así.-Protestó Sakura rodando los ojos.

Antes de que yo pudiese meter baza para oír de sus labios lo que piensa de mi aspecto, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi casa y de que mi hermano estaba en la puerta preparado para salir. Supongo que tenía una cita por la ropa que llevaba puesta: unos vaqueros negros y una camisa roja con una americana negra como abrigo colgado del brazo. Seguramente esta noche llegará tarde, sino no llevaría nada para abrigarse, solo hace frio entrada ya la tarde.

-Hola parejita.-Dijo mi hermano sonriendo burlón.

-Hmp.- Le mire molesto. Había interrumpido mi charla con Sakura.

-Hola Itachi ¿a quién le vas a destrozar hoy el corazón?- Saludó Sakura. En ese instante, cuando vi la confianza que tenían, me di cuenta de lo mucho que eso me molestaba. ¿Por qué mi hermano se llevaba tan bien con mi futura esposa? Bueno, quizás estoy corriendo mucho en nuestra relación…

(…)

_Hasta el próximo capítulo! Las quejas, dudas y demás, ponérmelas en un review y yo investigare como contestarlas!_


	4. Chapter 3

Hola ¿Qué tal todos? Yo después de una semana durilla bastante bien de poder actualizar a tiempo hehehe. Esta historia está teniendo una aceptación que sinceramente no esperaba pero, algún que otro review mas no vendría mal para mi autoestima hahaha. Bueno, nada más que decir, excepto que esta historia es totalmente mía y que seguramente para el capitulo que viene cambiara de rated T a rated M. Sin más dilación:

(…)

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de que mi hermano se despidiera de mí con un golpe juguetón en el brazo y de Sakura con un beso en la frente que me enfureció entramos en mi casa, directamente a mi habitación. Hablamos como nunca. Llevábamos tanto tiempo sin hablar como antes, con confianza y prácticamente sin necesidad de terminar las frases, sin necesidad de formular las preguntas en voz alta… Nos conocíamos muchísimo, casi tanto que cada vez que la miro, puedo prácticamente leerle la mente. Gracias a dios ella a mi no porque sino, no sería capaz de verla otra vez, mi orgullo es demasiado grande supongo. Aunque prefiero eso a no ser correspondido porque hay otro, me moriría. Y también prefiero morir antes de que me diga que no me ama ni me va a amar. Definitivamente no le voy a decir nunca nada, por mucho que Naruto insista.

FLASHBACK

-Teme, te dije que le dijeras a Sakura-chan lo que sientes por ella, que te la iban a quitar. Y mira ahora, ¡te la han quitado! Ahora no vas a poder ser tan feliz como mi Hina-chan y yo- Dijo Naruto, un dobe que está obsesionado con el ramen y su novia Hinata.

-Hmp. Nadie me la ha quitado. Ella aun no me ha dicho que es su novio.- refuté yo.

-Aun teme, aun.- Me respondió burlón.

- No me la ha quitado no me la va a quitar dobe.

-Bueno, como tú digas. Si yo hubiera sido tú ya se lo habría dicho hace años.-Dijo Naruto mientras regresábamos a clase.

END FLASHBACK

Esa vez, en el patio del instituto esta misma mañana, fue la primera vez que podía tener razón Naruto. Él ya había estado enamorado de mi Sakura pero, por suerte, Hinata se cruzo en su camino haciéndole caer a sus pies. Naruto me había dicho muchas veces que me declarara pero yo tenía miedo, miedo a alejarla de mi. Después de que acompañara a mi Sakura a casa, únicamente cené y me fui a la cama. Tenía mucho sueño y necesitaba descansar. Me tumbé en la cama y me quede profundamente dormido pensando en el amor de mi vida y en nuestro futuro juntos.

(…)

Mi mañana del sábado había comenzado a las 11 de la mañana. Hoy iría al gimnasio con Itachi antes de comer. Desayunamos, nos despedimos de mi madre y nos marchamos al gimnasio.

Una vez allí nos pusimos a hacer nuestros ejercicios. Teníamos un circuito que nos había puesto nuestro entrenador personal Gay. Estábamos máquina con máquina para así poder hablar, aunque al instante me arrepentí.

-¿Qué tal vas con Sakura, otouto?- Me sonroje levemente ante su pregunta. La verdad es que nos llevábamos bastante bien. Bueno, a veces.

-¿Cómo que qué tal?- Dije yo desentendido.

-A mi no me engañas. Cada vez que la miras pareces más idiota aun. No te ofendas.- Me dijo de forma burlona pero bastante serio. Odio que me conozca tan bien.

-Aun así solo somos amigos. Es más, creo que tiene novio.-Dije muy molesto. No quería recordar al idiota pelirrojo junto a mi Sakura, pero las imágenes de ellos juntos se repitieron ante mis ojos involuntariamente. Po suerte un bufido de Itachi me despejó.- ¿tú que tal ayer? No te oí llegar- le dije de forma burlona.

-Me has cambiado de tema pero mejor, te daré envidia.-Dijo con superioridad.- Me fue muy bien, es una chica muy divertida.-Me dijo con la misma cara que pone el dobe cuando habla de "su Hinata". Oh, oh.

-Vaya…-Dije yo sonriéndole burlón y conteniendo la risa mientras movía las cejas de arriba para bajo repetidas veces.-Alguien se ha enamorado.- Canturree para burlarme de él.

-Yo no me he enamorado idiota.- Me respondió serio pero sin ninguna convicción. Vaya… eso solo hacía que mi sonrisa burlona aumentara. Él me miraba.- ¿Y qué si estoy enamorado? Al menos me corresponde.- Dijo serio. Mi sonrisa se borró de golpe. Eso dolía. Y mucho.- Lo siento, me he pasado. No quería decir eso.

- Es igual, me lo merezco.- Dije intentando ocultar mi tristeza. Itachi me miró preocupado.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- Me preguntó mirándome serio. Yo únicamente negué con la cabeza.- Se llama Kitty y está estudiando relaciones laborales y recursos humanos en mi universidad. Es rubia, tienes los ojos azules y es un poco tímida y seria, pero, cuando tiene confianza, es muy simpática y alegre.- Dijo Itachi describiendo a la chica con ojos soñadores. Me extraña tanto que mi hermano se haya enamorado… Siempre ha estado rodeado de chicas pero nunca hablaba de ellas ni duraba con ella más de dos o tres días.- En un principio ella fue un juego, una forma de divertirme, un reto, pero… Llego el momento en el que no podía dejar de pensar el ella… No me di cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de ella hasta que la vi con otro que resulto ser su hermano.- Dijo con humor.

-Mucha suerte con ella Itachi.- Le desee de corazón.- No la cagues, que nos conocemos.-Le dije bromeando.

Seguimos hablando de su cita mientras cambiábamos de maquinas progresivamente, ignorando las miradas de las chicas de nuestro alrededor, hasta que llego la hora de volver a casa para comer.

El resto de la tarde me la pase haciendo deberes para el instituto y cuando terminé, empecé a prepararme para la fiesta de Naruto. Me duché y me intente peinar, aunque se quedo solo en eso, un intento. Me puse unos vaqueros rasgados y una camisa negra bastante ceñida con una americana del mismo color. Una vez listo me dirigí a casa de Sakura para ir juntos. Llamé a su puerta y cuando la abrió me quedé embobado. Estaba preciosa. Tenía puesto un vestido palabra de honor que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con un cinturón ancho en la cintura rosa, a juego con su pelo y una torera del mismo color. Aun estaba descalza.

-Hola Sasuke-kun. Pasa un momento que ahora bajo.- Me dijo señalándome el salón, donde estaba su padre. Genial.

-Asique… vais de fiesta ¿eh?-Me preguntó con cierto todo amenazador en la voz.

-Si Haruno-san, pero no se preocupe, cuidare de Sakura.- Le dije con seguridad.

-Eso espero porque como le pase algo a mi pequeña olvídate de…

-Ya estoy. Vámonos Sasuke-kun.- Le interrumpió Sakura. Gracias a dios…

Nos despedimos de su padre haciéndome otra vez prometer que no le pasaría nada a si hija y nos fuimos a la casa de Naruto. Al llegar, todo estaba lleno de gente. Buscamos al dobe, que estaba con su novia Hinata y nos pusimos a hablar con ellos. Estaba llenísimo de gente. No solo había gente del instituto sino que también había gente de la universidad, amigos quizás de Deidara, el primo de Naruto, por lo que seguramente estaría mi hermano por aquí también. Naruto nos dio a Sakura y a mí un vaso con alguna clase de alcohol dentro. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a beber y por lo que sé Sakura tampoco.

Pasadas un par de horas, yo me encontraba solo con mi tercer vaso en la mano. Estaba mirando por todos lados para ver si veía a Sakura. No la encontraba. Se había ido al baño y no había vuelto ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Estaba pasando mi mirada por toda la casa. Había gente bailando, hablando, bebiendo… ¿ese que le estaba comiendo la boca a una rubia es mi hermano? ¡Buaght! ¡Sí! Aparté la mirada rápidamente.

De repente, una chica pelirroja de mi instituto se puso enfrente de mí y se puso a hablar. Creo que se llamaba Karin, pero no lo recuerdo. No era capaz de escuchar nada de lo que me decía, entre la música y el alcohol… En el instante en el que volví mi mirada para seguir buscando a Sakura, una mata de pelo rosa llamó mi atención. Estaba subiendo las escaleras desesperadamente. Algo la había pasado. Dejé hablando sola a la chica esta y comencé a correr para alcanzar a Sakura. Quería saber qué le pasaba, qué le habían hecho, quien había sido, todo. La vi entrando en una habitación y yo entre detrás de ella. Era una de las habitaciones de invitados y solo había una cama de matrimonio con una mesita auxiliar a cada lado. Me acerqué a ella silenciosamente y la abrace por detrás. Ella se asustó y tembló entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- Le pregunte para tranquilizarla. Ella al escuchar mi voz se relajo un poco pero la tensión no se le fue de encima.

-No me pasa nada Sasuke.- ¿Qué pasó con el kun?- ¿Por qué no te vuelves con Karin? Parecíais muy entretenidos- dijo molesta ¿sensación mía o estaba celosa?

-La verdad es que prefiero saber qué te pasa

-Pues parecías muy feliz con tu novia.- Se soltó de mi abrazo y se alejó de mi, por sus andares diría que también estaba bastante perjudicada por el alcohol. Se dio la vuelta encarándome. Estaba llorando.- Vete con ella.- Me ordeno. Yo no me moví ni un ápice.- No puedo creerlo… Gaara se equivocaba. Tú la quieres.- Se dijo para ella misma.

Me molestó de sobremanera que ella dijera el nombre del idiota pelirrojo, pero casi me molestó mucho más que mi amor hacia ella lo dirigiera a otra que prácticamente no sabía ni como se llamaba. Gracias al alcohol en mis venas estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de a quien quiero ni a quien no! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea!- Le grité furioso.-Pero tranquila, yo te ayudo.

Y la besé.

(…)

Muahahaha en el próximo lo mismo hay lemon, depende de si me atrevo a ponerlo o no hehehe. Y nada más, solo insistir en un lema que por desgracia no todos siguen: ¡No al plagio!


	5. Chapter 4

ATENCION: La semana que viene y posiblemente la próxima también, no voy a poder actualizar. Empiezo los exámenes y este año es importante asique tardaré un par de semanas en continuar la historia. Bueno creo que eso es todo… aquí os dejo con el capitulo 4.

(…)

**CAPITULO 4**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté en mi cama, extrañamente feliz, pero al moverme, todo eso cambió. Un agudo dolor de cabeza me hizo quedarme quieto, fruncir el ceño y masajearme las sienes para intentar calmar el penetrante dolor. Casi no recordaba lo que había pasado… ¿he besado a Sakura?

FLASHBACK

-Parecías muy feliz con tu novia.- Se soltó de mi abrazo y se alejó de mi, por sus andares diría que también estaba bastante perjudicada por el alcohol. Se dio la vuelta encarándome. Estaba llorando.- Vete con ella.- Me ordeno. Yo no me moví ni un ápice.- No puedo creerlo… Gaara se equivocaba. Tú la quieres.- Se dijo para ella misma.

Me molestó de sobremanera que ella dijera el nombre del idiota pelirrojo, pero casi me molestó mucho más que mi amor hacia ella lo dirigiera a otra que prácticamente no sabía ni como se llamaba. Gracias al alcohol en mis venas estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de a quien quiero ni a quien no! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea!- Le grité furioso.-Pero tranquila, yo te ayudo.

Y la besé.

END FLASHBACK

Dios… ¿qué he hecho? la he perdido para siempre. Soy un estúpido.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis atormentados pensamientos. ¿Cómo había llegado a mi casa? La cabeza de mi hermano apareció por la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Ya has despertado Casanova?- Me pregunto Itachi con burla. Yo únicamente pude fruncir nuevamente el ceño y mirarlo con lama cara. Mi cabeza me va a estallar.- ¿No recuerdas nada?- Preguntó serio. Negué con la cabeza y le mire esperando una explicación. En parte era cierto que no recordaba nada…-Yo no sé todo lo que pasó, pero entré ayer en una de las habitaciones de invitados y te encontré en la cama encima de Sakura. Estabais besándoos como posesos.- Dijo disfrutando de mi vergüenza y con mucha burla en la mirada.- Pero tranquilos, estabais vestidos…aun.

Me sonrojé a más no poder. Mi hermano me había pillado con Sakura en una situación muy comprometedora. Con Sakura… Dios, si lo recuerda me odiara. No querrá volver a verme. Y yo me querré morir.

-Kitty y yo os acompañamos a casa de Sakura, luego te traje aquí y acompañe a Kitty a casa.-Dijo Itachi mirando por la ventana mientras me daba la espalda.- No sabía que al fin te habías declarado… Sé que no soy quien para decírtelo pero no creo que estando borrachos os debáis acostar. Sé que se tienen necesidades, pero esa misma mañana me dijiste que aun no le habías dicho nada, y por la noche te veo encima de ella en una cama…-Prosiguió dándome aun la espalda.

-No me he declarado. Ella no sabe nada. Me dejé llevar por la rabia.- Me sinceré cabizbajo.- ¿tú crees que ella se acordará de algo?- Pregunté esperanzado. Tenía la absurda esperanza de recibir una respuesta negativa. Me miró serio.

-Pues no se otouto. Si quieres le digo a Kitty que hable con ella. Que le diga que ayer la encontró mal y que quería ver como estaba y bueno… son chicas, de alguna forma hablaran.-Respondió Itachi entre preocupado y pensativo, aunque cada vez que decía Kitty, sus ojos se iluminaban.

-Vale, pero pídele que no diga nada.

-Bien.

POV SAKURA

El timbre de la puerta me despertó. Ya era muy tarde, seguramente mis padres estarían fuera…otra vez. Me levanté para atender la puerta, pero un enorme mareo me hizo volver a tumbare y cerrar los ojos. Despacio lo intenté de nuevo, el timbre no paraba de sonar. Bajé las escaleras y en el pequeño espejo de la entrada me arreglé un poco el pelo. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una chica rubia de ojos azules un poco más alta que yo. Me resultaba familiar.

-Hola ¿cómo estás? Ayer no parecías estar en condiciones asique, te trajimos a casa.- Dijo la chica rápido. Parecía nerviosa. En cuanto mencionó la noche anterior, miles de imágenes pasaron ante mis ojos: Sasuke con otra chica, el dolor que ello me provocó en el pecho, Sasuke abrazándome por la espalda, nosotros discutiendo, nosotros besándonos, nosotros diciéndonos cosas cariñosas… Mi cabeza empezó a dolerme por tanto recuerdo junto ¿Sasuke y yo besándonos? ¿Diciéndonos cosas cariñosas y melosas? ¿Sasuke? la chica de enfrente carraspeó y volví a la realidad.

-Emm, gracias…

-Kitty, llama me Kitty. - Me dijo sonriéndome tímidamente. Me recordó a Hinata.

-Gracias Kitty. Pasa, quiero preguntarte cosas de ayer.- Le dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.

Pasó a mi casa y la pedí que esperara en el salón mientras yo preparaba un café, a petición de ella. Al parecer no le gustaba el té. Mientras el café se hacía, me fui a vestir, aun estaba en pijama, Mientras me cambiaba mas imágenes pasearon por mi mente.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke estaba encima de mí mientras estábamos tumbados en la cama. Estaba apoyado en sus brazos, para no poner nada de su peso sobre mí pero, no había nada de separación entre nuestros cuerpos. Estaba acariciándome la mejilla derecha mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Estaba un poco borracha, al igual que él, pero eso solo hacía que todos mis sentidos estuviesen enfocados en una sola cosa: Sasuke.

-Sakura- Susurró Sasuke mientras se acercaba y acababa con la distancia entre nuestros labios. Me besaba suavemente, con cariño, sin prisas y con amor, disfrutando de cada roce. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Sasuke se aparto de mí.

END FLASHBACK

Lo único que recuerdo más es que Kitty me ayudó a cambiarme y que luego se fue.

Volví a la cocina y cogí el café para llevarlo al salón. Allí seguía Kitty, que al verme fue a ayudarme con las tazas y la bandeja, la cafetera quemaba. Una vez servido el café, nos pusimos a hablar de cosas tribales para conocernos un poco. Gracias a ello me enteré de que estudiaba en la misma universidad que Itachi y que ellos eran…amigos especiales. Eso me hizo gracia.

-Él, creo que está jugando conmigo… ayer estábamos juntos cuando entramos a vuestra habitación. Lo siento.- Me dijo Kitty.

-No te preocupes. Aunque no creo que deberíais haber entrado, Sasuke nunca haría eso estando sobrio.- Le dije un toque gracioso y un toque serio sorprendiéndola a ella y a mí misma.

END POV SAKURA

El sonido del timbre de la puerta me despertó de mi merecida siesta. Después de tomarme un potingue de Itachi para la resaca, comimos y fuimos al gimnasio. En cuanto llegamos me eché a dormir. Allí se encontraba Kitty, algo seria y sin prestar mucha atención a quién abría la puerta.

-Hmp.- "dije" para llamar su atención. Ella me miró y sonrió tímidamente.

-Asique eso no es solo de Itachi sino que es la marca Uchiha, por llamarlo de alguna forma.- Dijo bromeando. Yo la sonreí de medio lado, es mi cuñada ¿no? hay que tratarla bien. Me hice a un lado para que pasara.- Gracias ¿está tu hermano?-Me preguntó una vez dentro.

-Pues no lo sé. Voy a mirar arriba.-Ella asintió y yo salí corriendo hacia las escaleras. Me asomé en su cuarto y en el baño, no estaba. Bajé y encontré a Kitty sentada en el sofá de dos plazas. Yo me senté en el de tres.- No está, lo siento.- Le informé.

-Ya lo sé. Te dejó una nota.- Dijo triste. Cogí la nota y la leí:"Otouto, me voy a ver a Konan. Mama y papa se han ido a comprar.

-¡oh!-Se me escapó mientras la miraba a la acara, estaba triste y parecía a punto de llorar.-Lo siento, aunque no te preocupes, solo son amigos.-Le dije intentando animarla un poco.

-Nosotros también somos solo amigos no te preocupes.-Dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras quitaba una lagrima de su mejilla.- Bueno, a lo que venía, Sakura no se acuerda de mucho, solo que subió una habitación y tú la encontraste. No la cagues tú también.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. En el instante en el que la abrió apareció Itachi al otro lado con las llaves en la mano. Él fue a saludarla cuando ella paso por su lado pero siguió de largo sin prestarle atención.

-Ella leyó la nota. Lo siento.- Le dije una vez Kitty desapareció de nuestra vista e Itachi me miraba sin entender. Cuando hablé, los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon y salió a la calle para buscarla. Miro a un lado y a otro pero no la encontró.

-Mierda.- Se quejó.- Yo no he hecho nada.- Dijo mirándome con ojos tristes.

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada, díselo a ella. Ahora también te digo, si yo fuese ella, también habría reaccionado así, ¿A quién se le ocurre ir a ver a su ex novia? ella conoce tu historial.- Le dije serio. Kitty me caía bien.

-Pero si yo la quiero a ella, no a Konan.- Dijo Itachi serio y triste. Me podía hacer una idea de lo que en estos momentos estaba pasando, yo con Sakura también había sufrido mucho, yo también la quería. Ahora habían cambiado las tornas, tenía que darle yo consejos a mi hermano mayor y le iba a dar uno que él me había dado en sendas ocasiones.

.Itachi, ¿se lo has dicho a ella?

(…)

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. No sé cuándo podré volver a subir el próximo pero hoy he actualizado un día antes asique… digamos que estamos en paz xD. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y por agregarme a favoritos.


	6. Chapter 5

_EDITADO_

(…)

**CAPÍTULO 5**

POV ITACHI

Estaba en mi habitación encerrado. Kitty se había ido. Cogí el teléfono móvil por vigésimo primera vez, le iba a llenar el móvil de mensajes de voz y de texto. Lo había estropeado todo… El cuarto tono sonaba a través del teléfono, no me lo iba a coger. El quinto y el contestador. Suspiré.

-Kitty, por favor, cógeme el teléfono. Tengo que decirte muchas cosas. Te espero en la cafetería de siempre. Si no vas, te iré a buscar.- Le dije al contestador antes de colgar. Me siento estúpido hablando con maquinas. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiese hecho caso a Konan.

FLASHBACK

Después de llamar a Kitty y pedirle el favor de hablar con Sakura, me dirigí a mi habitación para estudiar un poco. Lo exámenes estaban cerca. Estaba concentrado en derecho económico cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Pensando que era Kitty contesté sin mirar el identificador.

-Hola amor.

-Hola cielo, hacia mucho que no me llamabas así.- Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono con voz burlona. Era Konan, no Kitty.

-Hola Konan. Pensé que era otra persona. ¿Qué quieres? Estaba estudiando.- Le dije cortante. A las ex novias hay que tenerlas apartadas cuando se intenta tener otra novia y su novio tiene mala pinta.

-Ya me suponía. Necesito verte. Tengo un problema y no sé en quien más confiar ¿puedes venir a mi casa?-Dijo Konan con voz un tanto gangosa. Creo que se estaba aguantando el llanto, no soporto ver a la gente llorar.

-Bien. Voy para allá. Estaré allí en unos minutos.- Le dije dando la conversación como finalizada.

Bajé al salón donde Sasuke se había quedado dormido a nuestra vuelta del gimnasio. Le dejé una nota y me marché.

END FLASHBACK

Resulta que estaba embarazada de su actual novio, Pein y no sabía cómo decírselo.

Me encontraba ya en la puerta de la cafetería. No había ni rastro de Kitty. Esperé un rato para ver si venia, pero veinte minutos después no había venido aun, asique decidí ir a su departamento. Hablaría con ella y solucionaría todo. Cueste lo que me cueste. Y pensar que estoy en esta situación por una tontería…

FLASHBACK

Estaba en casa de Konan. Ella estaba llorando abrazada a mí mientras estábamos sentados en un sofá. Ya me había dicho que estaba embarazada y su miedo a contárselo a Pein.

-Konan, deja de llorar, no creo que a él le moleste el que estés embarazada. Él tiene tanta culpa como tú de que ese niño que tienes en el interior exista.- Le dije intentando convencerla para que hablase con Pein.

-Ya lo sé pero… ¿Y si no lo quiere? ¿Y si piensa que no es suyo? ¿Y si…?-Decía ella desesperada.

-Nunca lo sabrás sino se lo dices.-La corté.

END FLASHBACK

Me encaminé a casa de Kitty. Estaba arto de esperar. No soportaba que me haya dejado plantado, podía haberle pasado algo ¿es que no entiende que me preocupo por ella y que el hecho de no verla me pone ansioso? Llegué a la puerta de su casa. Ella vivía sola en un pequeño departamento. Llamé al timbre y esperé a que se abriese la puerta en un punto ciego de la mirilla, pero viendo perfectamente a quién abría la puerta. Oí ruidos dentro de la casa pero nadie abrió. Me puse muy nervioso, casi histérico ¿Y si tenía algún problema ahí dentro? Llamé otra vez al timbre y, esta vez, a los pocos minutos, abrió la puerta. En cuanto la vi detrás de la puerta me abalancé a besarla y abrazarla. Me tenía muy preocupado y verla bien me quitó un gran peso de encima. Ella estaba en estado de shock pero le duró poco porque al reconocerme se intentó separar de mí pero yo no iba a permitir que se alejara de mí de nuevo. Al poco tiempo, empezó a responderme a mí, quizás, demasiado apasionado beso. Poco a poco, se volvió más dulce y tierno hasta que finalmente nos separamos para coger aire.

Apoye mi frente en su frente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y regulaba mi respiración, pero nunca sin dejar de abrazarla. Al abrir los ojos, me puse a mirarla. Tenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos mirando al suelo. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-Kitty…- La llamé para que sus preciosos ojos azules me miraran, pero ella intentó separarse de mí. Yo por supuesto, no lo permití.- Voy a hablar contigo. No pasó nada con Konan. Simplemente somos amigos, es mas ella…-Empecé a explicarle cuando me miró a los ojos, pero ella me interrumpió.

-No me importa Itachi. Ahora por favor vete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Me dijo intentando marcharse de entre mis brazos pero con una voz llorosa. La atraje más a mí y la abracé tiernamente.

-Para no importarte, lloras mucho amor.- Según terminé de hablar, se le escapó un sollozo. La obligué a poner su cabeza en mi pecho y le acaricié la cara.- Kitty, ella está embarazada.- Empecé de nuevo a explicarle. Ella me volvió a interrumpir mientras se tensaba.

-¡¿Qué?-Dijo mirándome con los ojos desorbitados.

-Que ella está embarazada, de su novio, Pein.- Terminé de explicarle. Se relajó notoriamente. La empecé a acariciar la espalda para que se relajara totalmente.

-Y en todo eso… ¿tú qué tienes que ver?- Me preguntó con dudas en sus preciosos ojitos. La tenía abrazada de la cintura y ella estaba con sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos.

-Me llamó porque quería un amigo sobre el que llorar. Tenía miedo de contárselo a si novio pero al final lo ha hecho.-Le terminé de explicar.

-¡Oh!-Dijo avergonzada. Se sonrojó, sonrió un poco y bajo la mirada. Yo la cogí de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

-No te preocupes.- Le dije acariciándole la mejilla- Yo también me hubiese puesto celoso.- La besé suavemente en los labios.-Te quiero solo para mi.- La dije mientras la abrazaba posesivamente. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras me devolvía el abrazo.- Kitty, se que nunca te lo he dicho pero ha sido por miedo a asustarte.- Empecé mi pequeña y patética declaración. Me miró expectante.-Yo… te quiero. Te quiero mucho Kitty.- Confesé para después besarla para demostrárselo con acciones. Me respondió al tierno beso que, poco a poco, se fue haciendo más apasionado. La empuje dentro de la casa, porque aun estábamos en el hall del edificio. Cerré la puerta y la apoyé sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Ella tenía las manos en mi pelo, que había soltado de la coleta y me llegaba por los hombros. Yo mientras, con una mano, le acariciaba la espalda atrayéndola más hacia mí, la otra mano, tocaba su cuello y bajaba por un costado hasta llegar a su cadera para después volver a subir. Quería tocarla en todos lados, impregnarla con mi esencia, con mi olor, y enterrarme en ella profundamente para que ningún otro pueda hacerlo.

La mano que recorría su cuerpo bajó más allá recorriendo su muslo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su rodilla. Para ese momento, ya le estaba besando y succionando el cuello y ella soltaba suspiros cargados de placer. Levanté su rodilla haciéndola agarrarse fuerte a mí y hacer que con sus piernas rodee mi cintura. Una vez estuvo agarrada a mí, la sujeté del trasero y la llevé en volandas a su habitación, para luego recostarla en la cama y yo ponerme encima de ella. La miré a los ojos para comprobar que estaba segura, si luego se arrepentía, no estaba seguro de que pudiese parar.

Ella me agarró de los pelos y estampó sus labios contra los míos, después empezó a quitarme la camisa y a acariciarme el pecho y el estomago jugueteando con mis musculitos. Yo no perdí el tiempo y mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello, mis manos fueron subiendo poco a poco su camiseta. Entre caricias, besos, y palabras cariñosas acabamos los dos tendidos desnudos en la cama. Me quedé quieto observándola. Es perfecta. Sus manos descendieron desde mis hombros, pasando por mi pecho, jugando con mi ombligo hasta finalmente, llegar a mi cintura, donde aun estaba mi calzoncillo. Jugaba con la goma de ello mientras yo besaba, lamia y succionaba sus pechos. Una mano traviesa intentó meterse debajo del calzoncillo pero yo la detuve dejándole las manos por encima de su cabeza.

-Hoy se trata de ti, mi amor.- Le dije en el oído mientras le daba pequeños besos en el lóbulo. Busqué en la mesa auxiliar algún tipo de pañuelo. Cuando lo encontré, le até las manos al cabecero de la cama y seguí dándole placer con las manos y la boca. Mientras besaba, lamia y succionaba uno de sus pechos, el otro era masajeado por una de mis manos, para después cambiar. Ella se retorcía de placer bajo mi tacto. La mano que tenia libre, fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad. Allí empecé a jugas con mi dedo índice en su pequeño clítoris. Kitty no paraba de gemir mi nombre y de retorcerse del placer que la estaba dando. Poco a poco, ese dedo fue descendiendo hasta enterrarse en su interior. Bombeaba lentamente con un dedo, pero progresivamente fui aumentando de intensidad y de número de dedos. Empecé con uno, mas tarde dos y finalmente tres dedos entraban y salían de su interior proporcionándole espasmos de placer. Mi boca, celosa de mis dedos, también bajó hasta su pequeño y perfecto monte de Venus para que mi lengua imitara a los afortunados dedos. Todas mis atenciones provocaron que Kitty estallara en un fuerte gemido, con mi nombre incluido en él, mientras un increíble orgasmo la recorría de la cabeza a los pies.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas mientras mi cabeza ascendía repartiendo besos en su torso, entreteniéndome un poco en el ombligo y en sus senos, hasta llegar finalmente a sus labios para besarla suavemente.

-Itachi.- Me llamó cuando comencé a besarle el cuello.-Te necesito dentro de mí. Ya no aguanto más.- Me dijo Kitty con la respiración entrecortada.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.- Le respondí mientras enterraba mi miembro erecto en su interior poco a poco.

Empezamos en un vaivén de idas y venidas lento pero profundo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, fuimos aumentando la velocidad hasta que llegamos a un ritmo desenfrenado e incapaz de volver atrás. La acariciaba, besaba y mordía por todos los sitios que se me antojasen.

-Itachi, quiero tocarte.- Me pidió Kitty. La desaté como pude y rápidamente sus manos fueron a mi espalda. Al igual que yo, acariciaba por todos los sitios que le parecía dándome placer, y yo, no me iba a quejar, por supuesto. Nuestras arremetidas, llegaron a un punto frenético, el cual hizo que ella llegara a su segundo orgasmo gritando mi nombre y yo al mío derramando toda mi semilla en su interior susurrándole su nombre en el oído. Me recosté a un lado de Kitty, saliendo de su interior, y la atraje hacia mí, abrazándola fuerte contra mi pecho. Poco a poco, nos fuimos quedando dormidos entre caricias y susurros llenos de promesas de amor que pensaba cumplir.

(…)

Horas más tarde, me desperté con la mejor visión de todas: Kitty, desnuda, dormida encima de mi pecho. Empecé a hacerle círculos en la espalda. Poco a poco fue despertándose y acariciándome el pecho me lo hizo saber. Me había dado cuenta de algo; quiero despertarme al lado de Kitty toda mi vida.

-Cásate conmigo, Kitty.

(…)

_¡Mi primer lemon! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Lo decidí editar porque sino el siguiente era solo lemon y no se… no me parecía bien. Nos vemos la semana que viene, o por lo menos eso espero. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por todas las alertas de autor y de historia. ¡Besos!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bueno, pues aquí está el sexto capítulo de Te Necesito. Lo iba a haber subido ayer, antes de ayer y antes de antes de ayer pero al final no me dio tiempo... Ya volvemos a lo habitual, narra Sasuke y hay flashbacks. El capitulo anterior lo iba a subir todo junto pero como no tuve tiempo lo dividí en dos y luego los subí juntos. Esta vez lo subiré entero. Aquí os dejo con el capítulo, espero que os guste: _

_CON DEDICACIÓN ESPECIAL A JenTrinity666 Y A Marta M. QUE ESTA SEMANA HAN CUMPLIDO LOS TAN ANSIADOS 17 ¡FELICIDADES!_

_(…)_

**CAPITULO 6**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la noche más feliz de mi vida. Sakura y yo, fingíamos que no había pasado nada. Según Kitty, ella no se acordaba pero, por alguna extraña razón, no terminaba de creérmelo.

Durante estas semanas, nonos habíamos visto solos nunca: quedábamos con Naruto e Hinata para almorzar; el profesor de música, Kakashi, no había faltado, extrañamente, nunca a los ensayos; durante las horas de clase, ella estaba con el idiota pelirrojo… Y yo por supuesto, me pasaba el día pensando en ella. Era extraño, normalmente, tenía un par de sueños húmedos con Sakura al mes, cosa perfectamente comprensible para mi edad, pero desde que la besé, era día sí y día también. Casi podía decirse que me sabía su cuerpo de memoria, en mis sueños claro. Otra novedad en mí, es que ahora se lo que son verdaderamente los celos. La había visto hablar con varios chicos del instituto y, sinceramente, me hervía la sangre cada vez que la veía.

La chica de la fiesta, la tal Karin, también había supuesto un cambio en mi vida. Antes solo odiaba a todos los hombres que se acercaban a Sakura, ahora también la odio a ella. Está todo el santo día hablando pestes de mi amor e insinuándose delante de todos para que crean que estamos juntos. Por un lado, eso me gustaba, subía mi ego y me alegraba saber que a Sakura le molestaba. Me gusta pensar que se pone celosa. Por otro lado, me molestaba de sobremanera, ¡que chica tan pesada e insistente! ¿No entendía que un no es un no y que un déjame en paz es un déjame en paz? Por suerte, las vacaciones empezaban en dos días y mañana tendríamos el recital, por lo que me pasaba las mañanas ensayando con mi Sakura.

(…)

**POV SAKURA**

Habían pasado varias horribles semanas desde la noche más confusa de mi vida. Seguí el consejo de Kitty e intenté fingir que no había pasado nada entre nosotros para que él diera el primer paso, como dijo Kitty.

FLASHBACK

. Una vez servido el café, nos pusimos a hablar de cosas tribales para conocernos un poco. Gracias a ello me enteré de que estudiaba en la misma universidad que Itachi y que ellos eran…amigos especiales. Eso me hizo gracia.

-Él, creo que está jugando conmigo… ayer estábamos juntos cuando entramos a vuestra habitación. Lo siento.- Me dijo Kitty.

-No te preocupes. Aunque no creo que deberíais haber entrado, Sasuke nunca haría eso estando sobrio.- Le dije un toque gracioso y un toque serio sorprendiéndola a ella y a mí misma.

-¿Sabes Sakura? los Uchihas son unos orgullosos y unos cobardes.-Dijo un poco enfadada.-Sasuke tiene un miedo irracional a decirte que te ama.- Dijo seria y un poco enfadada. Yo no pude evitarlo y me empecé a reír.- No le veo la gracia Sakura.- Me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no creo que me ame Kitty, y de amarme, se caería el cielo antes de que dijese nada. Más que miedo, le da vergüenza.- Le contesté entre triste y avergonzada.

-Yo sigo creyendo que es miedo a perderte. Por el memento, finge que no ha pasado nada, más adelante será el momento de poner en marcha el plan "Uchiha's jealousy" – Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Definitivamente era la persona perfecta para Itachi.

END FLASHBACK

Todavía me pregunto en qué consiste ese plan, últimamente Kitty ha estado muy ocupada con los exámenes y casi no hemos hablado. Según mi mejor amiga Hinata, debería lanzarme a sus brazos pero no creo que Sasuke me recogiera. Ya no sé ni explicarme. Me dirigí al aula de música. Teníamos ensayo intensivo, mañana tocábamos delante de todo el instituto una vez y después delante de los padres de todo el centro. Este iba a ser nuestro último año, por lo que decidí prepararme dos canciones. El profesor y Sasuke solo sabían la de "_Because of you_" pero hoy le diría a Sasuke de ensayar en su casa la otra canción. Podría tocarla yo sola, pero mis dotes como pianista eran bastante bajas…

El móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Contesté sin mirar quien llamaba.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola Sakura!-Dijeron al otro lado del teléfono.- Ya es hora de empezar con el plan "Uchiha's jealousy"

END POV SAKURA

(…)

En el aula de música, ensayaba mientras llegaba Sakura. Estaba tardando demasiado. Lo mismo estaba con el idiota pelirrojo. O quizás con Kiba, el chico perro, últimamente les veía mucho juntos. El solo imaginarla con otro, hizo que un pinchazo atravesase mi corazón.

-Sasuke, ese "do" era sostenido. No te distraigas, mañana es el recital, procura que salga bien.-Me regañó Kakashi ¿Cómo puede decirme que no me distraiga cuando él está leyendo todo el día ese estúpido libro de relatos eróticos? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se da cuenta de cómo lo estoy haciendo si él está leyendo? ¿No se supone que los hombres no sabemos hacer dos cosas a la vez? ¿Será él la excepción que confirma la regla?-¡Sasuke!

-Lo siento.- Me había vuelto a equivocar.

La puerta se abrió y por fin entró Sakura. Se acercó al profesor Kakashi, supongo que para disculparse. No apartaría mi mirada de ella hasta subiese al escenario, quería verla sin que se diera cuenta, y ahora estaba de espaldas a mí. Mientras ellos hablaban, yo seguían ensayando y memorizando todos sus movimientos. De repente, vi como Sakura se movía de una forma un tanto… ¿seductora? ¿Estaba coqueteando con Kakashi? ¡Estaba coqueteando con Kakashi! De repente lo vi todo rojo. ¡Está coqueteando con Kakashi! No me lo puedo creer. Ahora no solo está el idiota pelirrojo, sino que también esta Kakashi encabezando mi lista negra.

-¿Sasuke?- Escuché que alguien decía. No sabía quién era ni de dónde venía la voz. No sentía nada, solo un gran dolor en el pecho. Un quejido salió por mi garganta.

-Sasuke-kun vuelve. Vamos Sasuke-kun tranquilízate.-Otra voz llegó hasta mí. Intenté hacer lo que me decía. Únicamente veía rojo por todos lados. Poco a poco, el dolor fue disminuyendo y el rojo de mí alrededor desapareciendo. Más tarde sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor abrazándome fuertemente. Un delicioso olor a cereza llegó hasta mí. Era Sakura. La abracé fuerte y la acerqué todo lo humanamente posible a mí.-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun.- Me dijo la dulce voz de Sakura.

-Sakura.-Susurré tranquilizándome prácticamente por completo.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le pregunté despistado. Estábamos en el suelo tumbados, ella encima de mí.

-Te ha dado un ataque de los tuyos. Me has dado un susto de muerte.- Me explicó Sakura.

-Siento haberte dado tal susto.- Le dije sinceramente.

-Bueno chicos, descansad unos minutos. Creo que Sasuke lo necesita.-Dijo Kakashi acariciándonos la cabeza a Sakura y a mí fraternalmente. Después salió del aula dejándonos solos. Nos sentamos en el suelo sin romper el abrazo, no tenía pensado apartarla de mí en un buen rato.

Empecé a acariciarle la espalda. Ella, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro suspirando. Tenía que decirle algo, estoy arto del dolor en mi pecho. La cuestión era qué decirle. No podía decirle así por las buenas que la quería, eso sería raro.

-Gracias.- Dije cuando noté que ella empezaba a separarse.

-No tienes que darme las gracias Sasuke-kun.- Me dijo acariciando suavemente mi nuca.-No me gusta que te den ataques.- Continuó intentando apartarse. Yo no la dejé.

-No te doy las gracias por eso.-Empecé de nuevo.- Te doy las gracias por estar siempre ahí. Por no abandonarme nunca. Por hablarme teniendo apenas cinco años al verme solo. Por jugar conmigo siendo niños. Por hacerme creer que puedo ser una persona normal aun con mi enfermedad y los comentarios despectivos de mi padre. Por apoyarme cuando mi padre mi ignoraba. Por mentir diciendo que no te acuerdas que te besé el día de la fiesta en casa de Naruto.-Ella se intento apartar sorprendida, pero no la dejé.-Ya no tienes que seguir mintiéndome más.- Se tensó en mis brazos. Yo simplemente, la besé.

(…)

F_inal del capítulo. No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Me van a quedar muchas asignaturas (casi todas) y preveo que me van a quitar el ordenado. Intentaré subirlas en casa de una amiga pero no puedo prometer nada. Aun así, intentaré subirla lo más pronto posible. De ahora en adelante lo pasará mal Sakura. No es justo que solo sufra Sasuke ¿no?_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	8. Chapter 7

_¡Feliz año nuevo! A estas alturas del año ya es un poco ridículo decirlo pero cuando estas castigada sin ordenador entre semana y con exámenes día si y día también, una no tiene tiempo para felicitar el año a nadie… Bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de Te Necesito. Disfrutadlo._

_(…)_

**CAPITULO 7**

24. Diciembre. Noche buena. Cena familiar. Genial… Me encontraba tumbado en la cama mientras me ponía a pensar en mi asco de vida. Vamos a celebrar esta noche una cena con la familia, o sea mis padres, Itachi, Kitty, la familia Haruno y yo. Como la familia Haruno no tenia familia cerca para celebrar las navidades y nosotros tampoco, la celebrábamos juntos todos los años. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que Sakura y yo nos llevábamos tan bien. Es curioso, pensar en Sakura hacia que su corazón latiese tan rápido que terminaba doliéndome el pecho y pensar que esta noche la vería y cenaríamos juntos, toda su familia y toda la mía, me revolvía el estomago. Ya estaba acostumbrado a estar con los padres de Sakura pero era muy distinto ahora, teniendo en cuenta que soy su yerno. Porque Sakura ahora es mi novia. Mi. Novia… Aun no podía creérmelo. Y no solo cenaríamos juntos, sino que también se quedarían a dormir para abrir mañana los regalos juntos. Unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos y levantarme de la cama para abrir la puerta. Itachi entró sonriendo a la habitación.

-Hola Sasuke ¿Ya tienes un regalo de navidad para Sakura-chan?- Me preguntó distraídamente mientras miraba por la ventana con aire ausente.

-Sí. Me pasé toda la tarde de ayer y toda la mañana de hoy para encontrar el adecuado, pero lo tengo. ¿Tú tienes el de mamá y papá y el de Kitty?-Le pregunté sentado en mi cama. Me había costado horrores encontrar alga para Sakura hasta que finalmente encontré una gargantilla de plata con un dije con forma de gota color verde.

-Sí. Les he comprado a mamá y papá el nuevo libro de Ken Follett y a Kitty, bueno ya lo veras…- Dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Por cierto, esta noche dormirás aquí con Sakura. Palabra clave: dormirás. No creo que a tus suegros les guste oíros…- Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Creo que me voy a desmayar. ¿Qué yo iba a dormir con mi novia? ¿Con la misma novia que deseaba ver desnuda en mis brazos? ¿Con ella? Definitivamente, alguien de ahí arriba me quería ver metido en un buen lio.

-¡Sasu-chan baja a poner la mesa!- Me gritó mi madre desde abajo.

Ya eran las ocho y media, a las nueve llegarían los Haruno. Yo había llegado del gimnasio a las siete y me había tumbado para descansar. El tiempo vuela cuando estas enamorado… Bajé para poner la mesa en el salón.

-¿Pero aun estas así Sasu-chan? ¡Estas sudado y hueles mal! ¡Saku-chan no se querrá acercar a ti! Menos mal que va a pasarse por aquí el amigo de Itachi-kun, ese tal Sasori, así Saku-chan podrá alejarse de ti un poco.-Dijo una voz aguda detrás de mí.

-Cállate imbécil. Sakura no me va a dejar por el idiota de tu amigo.-Dije enfadado dándome la vuelta.- Itachi, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le dije con fastidio mientras él se reía de su broma.

-Pues la verdad es que no. Mamá me ha echado de la cocina asique me voy a duchar y a cambiar. Como no me dejas divertirme…- Dijo mientras se iba escaleras arriba.

-Aparte de que imitas a mamá fatal, yo no te impediría nunca que te divirtieras. Claro siempre y cuando no sea a mi costa…-Dije poniendo la mesa junto algún que otro murmullo más dirigido a las posibles desgracias de mi hermano. Aunque en algo si tenía razón, estaba sudado y olía un poco a _"eau de porcin". _Tenía que ducharme antes de que llegasen los padres de Sakura y Sakura. ¿Qué imagen les daría a mis suegros con estas pintas? Me puse nervioso. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a la puerta del baño, que estaba abierta. Qué rápido era Itachi para ducharse, como sea así para todo, pobre Kitty… Entré al baño riéndome de mi propio chiste. Diez minutos después, salí limpio, relativamente seco y con unos calzoncillos y una toalla como único traje enredada en mi cintura. Se oían voces desde el primer piso. Mierda, ya han llegado. Me dirigí rápido a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. ¿Qué es esa mata de pelo rosa que hay en mi almohada?

-Hola Sasuke-kun-Me saludó Sakura tumbada en mi cama mientras se sonrojaba y me miraba.

-Si hubiese sabido que estarías aquí, habría tardado menos.- Dije mientras ella se levantaba de mi cama y nos acercábamos el uno al otro.- Te he echado de menos.- Dije apoyando mis manos en su cintura. Ella sonrió dulcemente y me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo. La hice levantar la cabeza cogiéndole la barbilla con dos dedos para después posar mis labios sobre los suyos suavemente. Cerrando los ojos nuestros labios hicieron el tan ansiado contacto que llevaban esperando desde el último día de ensayos.

**FLASHBACK**

-No te doy las gracias por eso.-Empecé de nuevo.- Te doy las gracias por estar siempre ahí. Por no abandonarme nunca. Por hablarme teniendo apenas cinco años al verme solo. Por jugar conmigo siendo niños. Por hacerme creer que puedo ser una persona normal aun con mi enfermedad y los comentarios despectivos de mi padre. Por apoyarme cuando mi padre mi ignoraba. Por mentir diciendo que no te acuerdas que te besé el día de la fiesta en casa de Naruto.-Ella se intento apartar sorprendida, pero no la dejé.-Ya no tienes que seguir mintiéndome más.- Se tensó en mis brazos. Yo simplemente, la besé.

**END FLASHBACK**

Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, disfrutando del contacto a cada instante, demostrando el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro hasta que la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos lentamente.

-Creo que debo vestirme y bajar con nuestros padres, y no creo poder vestirme cuando lo único que tengo ganas de haces es desnudarte y encerrarnos en la habitación.- Dije separándome un poco de ella. Sakura se rió y se separó completamente de mí. En ese momento sentí un vacio en mis brazos.

-Te he elegido la ropa, espero que no te importe.- Dijo tímidamente.- Mira, este pantalón negro con esta camisa negra y ese regalo de allí.- Decía mientras me enseñaba la ropa que quería que me pusiera. La verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia pero haría lo que fuera por ella. Me acercó el regalo y lo abrí delante de ella. Era una corbata morada, en ese momento repare en su vestido palabra de honor. Sonreí. Iríamos a juego.

**POV Sakura**

Estaba bajando las escaleras de la casa de MÍ novio. La verdad es que no me pidió que fuera su novia de una manera romántica, es más, casi me exigió que fuera su novia pero ya fue lo suficientemente bonito cuando se "declaró". De todas formas, es Sasuke…

**FLASHBACK**

Nos separamos de ese inesperado pero placentero beso. La idea de Kitty ha dado resultado. Yo seguía en mi mundo cuando veo que él abre la boca para hablar. En ese momento se abre la puerta del salón de actos y por ella entra Kakashi.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor Sasuke?- Le preguntó el extraño y sexi profesor de música. Sasuke frunció el ceño y me agarró la mano para acercarme más a él.

-Sí, gracias.- Le dijo seco y frio. Le miré curiosa y me di cuenta de que miraba a Kakashi como si quisiese arrancarle la cabeza- Estaba celoso. Sin poder evitarlo me empecé a reír ganándome mirada desconcertada de ambos hombres.

-Sakura-chan ¿qué es tan gracioso?- Me dijo Kakashi sonriendo. Creo que él también sabía lo que pasaba. Le sonreí tímidamente.

-Profesor Hatake, le agradecería que dejase de llamar Sakura-chan a mi novia.-Dijo Sasuke frunciendo más el ceño. Lo miré sorprendida. Kakashi desapareció diciendo que tenía cosas por hacer. Era mentira, por supuesto. Ese hombre no ha tenido que hacer nada en su vida.

-¿Cómo que tu novia?- Le pregunté curiosa.

-Pues claro. No me voy a arriesgar a perderte, ni como amiga, ni como nada.- Dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

-Pero yo no he dicho que quiera Sasuk…-Me cortó dándome un apasionado beso.

**END FLASBACK**

A partir de ese día me acompañaba desde casa al instituto y desde el instituto a casa. También pasábamos todo el tiempo en el instituto juntos. Pero al llegar las vacaciones, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. No habíamos tenido tiempo y la verdad ¡le había extrañado horrores! Al llegar al salón me senté con mi padre en el sofá de tres plazas. Itachi y el señor Uchiha estaban sentados en el de dos.

-¿A ti tampoco te dejan entrar en la cocina?-Me pregunto mi padre con humor en la voz.

-La verdad es que ni lo he intentado. No quiero que me tiren otra satén a la cabeza.- Bromeé recordando el año que tuvimos que ir al hospital con mi padre a pasar la navidad. Fue divertido.- Itachi ¿Cuándo llega Kitty?-Pregunté. Me gustaría tener compañía femenina aparte de las dos psicópatas que teníamos Sasuke y yo como madres.

-En un rato. Tiene que llamar a su familia, que está fuera.- Me explicó-

**End POV Sakura**

Estaba bajando las escaleras. Estaba muy nervioso. Hoy por fin estaríamos Sakura y yo delante de nuestra familia como novios. Su padre me va a matar.

Llegué al salón donde estaban mi padre, Itachi, el señor Haruno y Sakura. Estaban hablando animadamente por lo que no repararon en mi presencia. Me senté al lado de Sakura y le cogí la mano. Ella me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. Me acerqué para besarla cuando me vi interrumpido por una potente voz.

-¡Quita las zarpas de encima de mi hija!

_(…)_

_Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Procuraré actualizar el capítulo lo antes posible pero aun no sé cuando podre, asique paciencia…_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	9. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! aquí os traigo el octavo capítulo de Te Necesito. He estado mala y no lo he podido subir antes lo siento, el siguiente capítulo no sé cuando lo podre subir porque ahora empiezo de exámenes y dentro de dos semanas los exámenes gordos de nuevo… Espero poder tenerlo prontito pero no prometo nada. De momento aquí os dejo el capítulo ocho:_

_(…)_

**CAPITULO 8**

-¡Quita las zarpas de encima de mi hija!- gritó el padre de Sakura. Yo por supuesto, obedecí y me puse de pie en un salto.

-Papá, déjale en paz. Llevamos sin vernos varios días asique no me voy a apartar de él.- Le dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido para después ponerse a mi lado. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Itachi aguantándose la risa y a mi padre mirándonos con ¿aprobación? eso era nuevo.

-Sakura, no hagas que me enfade.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño su padre. Sakura me abrazó.

-¡Jiraiya! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Ah! ¡Tsunade mira!-Gritó mi madre señalándonos a Sakura y a mi.- ¡Sasu-chan y Saku-chan están juntos!- Gritó mi madre para luego ella y la madre de Sakura ponerse a saltar y gritar como posesas. Itachi no pudo aguantar más la risa y se empezó a carcajear. El sonido del timbre le hizo parar de reír y simplemente sonreír para ir a abrir la puerta. Mientras tanto, nuestras madres gritaban y saltaban llenas de alegría.

-Mikoto ¿El humo que sale de la cocina es normal?- Preguntó mi padre- Ya tendréis tiempo de celebrarlo- Les dijo a nuestras madres después de que ambas pegaran un grito espantadas y salieran corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Cómo puedes decir de celebrar algo? ¡Tu hijo ha mancillado a mi bebé!- Dramatizó el padre de Sakura. Creo que nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida, y por el sonrojo tan intenso que tenia Sakura, juraría que ella tampoco había pasado tanta vergüenza. Y eso que somos amigos de Naruto. Itachi entró con Kitty al salón.

-No creo que mi hijo haya mancillado a nadie ¿no es verdad?-Dijo mi padre mirándome con una ceja alzada. Itachi al oírle, se empezó otra vez a carcajear, mientras que Kitty le regañaba. Yo negué con la cabeza para contestar a mi padre.

-Papi, ya no soy un bebé.- Dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.- Y si Sasuke me ha "mancillado"- Dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas.- No es asunto tuyo.- Vi como poco a poco el rostro del señor Haruno se volvía cada vez mas rojo. Yo en un acto de valentía, me escondí detrás de Sakura. De acuerdo, soy un cobarde.

-Jiraiya-san, no creo que mi hermano vaya a hacerle daño a su hija, si es eso lo que le preocupa.- Me defendió Itachi que estaba sentado en el sillón individual con Kitty sentada encima.- No le hará daño porque la aprecia y porque es la única persona que lo aguanta, cosa difícil por cierto.-Terminó diciendo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara. Kitty le pegó un codazo disimuladamente.

Mi madre apareció por la puerta del salón. Se aclaró la garganta un poco al ver la expresión de todo el mundo: Sakura y Kitty con el ceño fruncido, Itachi agachado quejándose de las costillas, el padre de Sakura rojo de rabia, mi padre entre indiferente y sorprendido y yo escondido tras Sakura.

-Vamos chicos, a cenar. Tsunade nos espera en la mesa. No la hagamos esperar.- Dijo mi madre con un tic en la ceja.

Sakura me agarró de la mano y tiró de mí para ir al comedor. Una vez estuvimos todos sentados, la cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Mi padre, presidia la mesa Itachi y yo estábamos sentados cada uno a un lado de mi padre. Kitty y Sakura, estaban sentadas cada una al lado de su respectivo novio. Los padres de Sakura, estaban sentados, la madre al lado de Sakura y el padre al lado de Kitty. Por último, mi madre cerraba la mesa en el asiento que estaba enfrente del de mi padre. Ya estábamos tomándonos el postre, unas tarrinas heladas de diferentes sabores, la mía era de menta mientras la de Sakura era de fresa, cuando mi madre y Tsunade se pusieron a hablar de nuestra boda. Están muy emocionadas pero creo que se están precipitando un poco. Unos añitos nada mas...

-No Mikoto, yo creo que las mesas quedaran mejor de verde, como los ojos de mi hija. - Decía Tsunade a mi madre.

-Madre ¿por qué no, en vez de organizar la boda de Sasuke con Sakura, no organizas la nuestra? – Interrumpió Itachi a lo que iba a decir mi madre mientras cogía la mano a Kitty. Todos en el comedor nos quedamos en silencio. Kitty estaba en silencio mirando su plato y sonrojada. ¡Se van a casar! -¿qué tal de aquí a dos meses? – Preguntó Itachi tranquilo.

-¡Ah!-Gritó mi madre cuando Kitty sonrojada enseñó el anillo que tenia puesto en la mano izquierda. Mientras tanto, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura y yo abrimos tanto la boca que parecía que nos había dado un derrame cerebral a todos. ¡Incluso mi padre estaba sorprendido! Mi madre se puso a llorar-¡Mi Ita-kun se ha hecho grande!- Gritó mi madre mientras corría a felicitar a la feliz pareja. Poco a poco, nos fuimos levantando todos para felicitarles. Todos menos mi padre que permanecía sentado mirando a Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué os casáis tan jóvenes?- Preguntó mi padre frunciendo el ceño aun más mientras miraba meticulosamente a Kitty. Se notaba a leguas que la noticia no era de su agrado. Y por desgracia Itachi lo notó-

-Un buen motivo, a mi parecer, es que la quiero con todo mi corazón. Si lo que esperabas era otro motivo de peso, como puede ser la llegada de tu primer nieto, lamento quitarte esa ilusión, pero Kitty no está embarazada. Aun…- Dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido mirando a mi padre mientras abrazaba a Kitty por la espalda.

-Pues no entiendo por qué tanta prisa…

-Porque la quiero y quiero estar con ella todos los días de mi vida.- Empezaron a discutir mi padre y mi hermano. El resto, nos quedamos de mudos espectadores.

-El matrimonio no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera, sois demasiado jóvenes como para saber qué hacer cuando se os presente un problema. Además ¿Dónde vais a vivir? ¿Dónde vas a trabajar sin haber terminado aun la carrera? ¿Qué vais a comer?-Decía mi padre furioso.

-Sabremos apañárnoslas, nadie nace sabiendo. Si te preocupa donde vamos a vivir, tranquilo, aquí no. Tampoco trabajare para ti y comeremos con el dinero de lo que ganemos trabajando.

-¿Ella también va a trabajar? ¿No se va a ocupar de la casa?

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es lo más machista que he oído en mi vida!

-Y tú el más ciego. ¡Ella no te conviene!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque ella no es japonesa!

-¡FUTAKU!- gritó mi madre dejándonos a todos en silencia.

-¿Qué?- Logró articular Itachi en un susurro. Kitty y Sakura desaparecieron.

**POV Sakura**

Seguí a Kitty hasta la entrada. Se quería ir. Normal. Yo también querría irme. Antes de que llegase a la puerta de la casa, conseguí pararla y llevarla hasta las escaleras, donde nos sentamos las dos. Terminamos las dos sentadas, yo un escalón por encima de ella, abrazándola, mientras que ella se abrazaba a mis piernas y lloraba en ellas. La empecé a acariciar su larga cabellera rubia mientras intentaba consolarla un poco. La discusión se había reanudado en el comedor aunque tanto Kitty como yo los ignoramos al máximo.

-¿Por qué me odia?- Repetía Kitty en susurros.

-No te odia Kitty.- Le aseguré yo. En verdad no pensaba que el señor Uchiha la odiase.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quiere que este con su hijo?

-Yo creo,- Empecé- que tiene miedo.- Kitty levantó la cabeza- Itachi siempre ha sido su hijo favorito y tiene miedo de que te lo lleves a tu país, lejos de él. Por eso ha soltado ese comentario.- Le dije mi más sincera opinión. Me miraba sorprendida.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero así también esta apartando a Itachi de su lado.- Razonó Kitty mientras me miraba a los ojos pero sin soltar mis piernas.

-Ya, pero él simplemente actúa por impulsos. Ya verás cómo, una vez comprenda que con este comportamiento le va a alejar para siempre de Itachi, te va a tratar como una persona civilizada.- Le dije.- Ya veras, cuando Sasuke y yo decidamos algo, dirá que no puede porque sus nietos tendrán el pelo rosa o algo así.- Dije bromeando, pero la imagen de una niña con el pelo rosa y los ojos negros llegó rápido a mi mente junto a un niño con el cabello negro y ojos verdes. Casi de inmediato me sonrojé, cosa que Kitty notó y me sonrió.

-Vuestros hijos serán preciosos.- Me aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Igual que los tuyos con Itachi.- Me defendí haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír más. Justo en ese instante, apareció Itachi que, al vernos, la tensión de su cuerpo y su cara se fue visiblemente. Se sentó con nosotras en las escaleras, varios peldaños por encima, y pasó una pierna por cada lado de Kitty para después abrazarnos a ambas. Sasuke también apareció y nos miró desde el primer peldaño de las escaleras. Itachi besó mi cabeza y los labios de Kitty. Ella le abrazo con un brazo y me agarro fuerte la mano. Yo, en un mudo ofrecimiento, estiré la mano en dirección a Sasuke para que nos acompañara. Él sonrió y la aceptó sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

_(…)_

_Bueno, bueno, bueno, no sé qué decir. El próximo capítulo no le esperéis pronto, porque en nada empiezo los exámenes y tengo que empezar a estudiar, aunque puede que me escaquee un rato y os ponga un poco de la continuación. Pero no prometo nada… ¡Nos vemos!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Después de semanas de estudio… he vuelto. Suena como a amenaza ¿no? Pero bueno, no lo es, es más bien una bendición o algo por el estilo… Bueno, como hoy he terminado con los exámenes, he dicho: voy a subir el capítulo que tengo fanfiction abandonado. Y aquí estoy. Ya sin más tonterías ni nada más que añadir, os dejo el capítulo 9, que es un poco como de relleno y tal pero ya el que viene va a ser interesante, lo prometo._

_(…)_

**CAPITULO 9**

Estábamos ya en la cama. Había sido una noche muy movida…

**Flashback**

Poco a poco, nos fuimos levantando todos para felicitarles. Todos menos mi padre que permanecía sentado mirando a Itachi con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué os casáis tan jóvenes?- Preguntó mi padre frunciendo el ceño aun más mientras miraba meticulosamente a Kitty. Se notaba a leguas que la noticia no era de su agrado. Y por desgracia Itachi lo notó-

-Un buen motivo, a mi parecer, es que la quiero con todo mi corazón. Si lo que esperabas era otro motivo de peso, como puede ser la llegada de tu primer nieto, lamento quitarte esa ilusión, pero Kitty no está embarazada. Aun…- Dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido mirando a mi padre mientras abrazaba a Kitty por la espalda.

-Pues no entiendo por qué tanta prisa…

-Porque la quiero y quiero estar con ella todos los días de mi vida.- Empezaron a discutir mi padre y mi hermano. El resto, nos quedamos de mudos espectadores.

-El matrimonio no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera, sois demasiado jóvenes como para saber qué hacer cuando se os presente un problema. Además ¿Dónde vais a vivir? ¿Dónde vas a trabajar sin haber terminado aun la carrera? ¿Qué vais a comer?-Decía mi padre furioso.

-Sabremos apañárnoslas, nadie nace sabiendo. Si te preocupa donde vamos a vivir, tranquilo, aquí no. Tampoco trabajare para ti y comeremos con el dinero de lo que ganemos trabajando.

-¿Ella también va a trabajar? ¿No se va a ocupar de la casa?

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Es lo más machista que he oído en mi vida!

-Y tú el más ciego. ¡Ella no te conviene!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque ella no es japonesa!

-¡FUTAKU!- gritó mi madre dejándonos a todos en silencia.

-¿Qué?- Logró articular Itachi en un susurro.

**End flashback**

Ahora, Itachi y Kitty estaban en la habitación de Itachi durmiendo, o al menos, intentándolo. O eso espero, seria desagradable otra cosa. Sakura aun estaba en el baño. Estoy ansioso por tenerla durmiendo a mi lado. Yo estaba tumbado en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Me era imposible dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Aun no me puedo creer lo que mi padre ha dicho. No sabía que fuese un xenófobo, aunque, según Sakura, solo es miedo a que Kitty se lleve a Itachi a Rusia. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió sacándome de mis pensamientos y dejándome ver a una sonrojada pelirrosa en pijama. Creo que aunque se pusiera una bolsa de basura, yo seguiría babeando por su imagen como ahora. Se había quedado en la puerta parada.

-Puedes pasar. No te voy a comer.- Aun añadí en mi mente. Para eso todavía era pronto.

-Ya lo sé Sasuke-kun, pero sigue dándome vergüenza. No puedo evitar pensar en todas las advertencias que te ha hecho mi padre.-Me dijo Sakura sonrojándose más. Se me había olvidado las amenazas del señor Haruno justo antes de que ellos entraran a la habitación de invitados.

**Flashback**

Estábamos subiendo las escaleras Sakura y yo dados de la mano. Al llegar a arriba, estaban entrando a la habitación de invitados los señores Haruno pero al vernos se pararon en la puerta.

-¿Vais a dormir juntos?-Preguntó Tsunade.-Hemos visto a Itachi y a Kitty entrar en la misma habitación.

-Si mama pero tranquila que…-empezó a decir Sakura mientras los dos nos sonrojábamos, pero su padre la interrumpió.

-No quiero oír ruidos. Como me levante de la cama y me asome y no me guste lo que veo, te haré sufrir. Impediré que tengas nunca más una erección del golpe que te pienso dar como toques a mi hija…- Empezó a soltar una serie de amenazas el señor Haruno. Yo estaba más ocupado procurando que no se me notara el problemilla que tengo en los pantalones…- Asique, no me provoques.

-Tranquilo, no haremos nada más que dormir.-Le aseguré tirando de la mano de Sakura para refugiarnos en la seguridad de mi habitación.

**End flashback**

-Tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada. Llevamos saliendo, por así decirlo, tres días. Me parece un poco pronto para acostarnos.-Le dije lo que pensaba. Ella se relajó un poco, ya que se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama, al lado de donde yo estaba tumbado.- Pero otra cosa sería si tu quieres que…- Empecé diciendo mientras me levantaba y le acariciaba coquetamente el pelo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- Me regañó mientras me daba un golpe en el brazo y se sonrojaba aun más. Creo que me ha roto el brazo pero tengo que disimularlo. Solo solté un pequeño gemido.

-Sakura, era broma. No tenias que intentar descuartizarme por un comentario inocente.- Le dije.

-¿Inocente?- Dijo enarcando una ceja. Yo la sonreí de medio lado y le di un beso casto e inocente en los labios.

-Soy muy inocente Sakura.- Dije riéndome un poco mientras me acostaba de nuevo.- Anda, vamos a dormir.- Le dije mientras abría el otro lado de la cama para que se acostara a mi lado. Pasó por encima de mí y se acostó a mi lado. La abracé y la acerqué más a mí. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ella estaba con la cabeza en mi hombro, el cuerpo mirando hacia abajo y una mano en mi pecho, justo encima de mi acelerado corazón. Yo miraba al oscuro techo mientas la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda.

-Sasuke-kun ¿tú crees que tu padre también se meterá conmigo cuando llegue el momento?- Me preguntó en un susurro Sakura. La pregunta hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. ¡Ella también pensaba en un futuro juntos!

-Tranquila bolita. No dejaré que nadie se meta con el color de tu pelo.- Le dije para después darle un beso en la cabeza.

- Pero Sasuke-kun, mi pelo es…- Empezó ella para luego quedarse callada de repente. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme a la cara en la oscuridad de mi habitación.- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Bolita.- Le respondí extrañado mientras me sonrojaba un poco.

-No me llames así.- Me dijo enfadada.

-¿Por qué? Es un mote cariñoso.- Le dije confundido. ¿No les gustaba a las chicas que les llamasen cosas cariñosas? No hay quien las entienda…

-Ya, pero parece que me llamas gorda.- Dijo haciendo un lindo y tierno puchero. Solté una suave carcajada y la abracé haciéndola tumbarse prácticamente encima de mí.

-Pero si eres perfecta.- Le dije para luego besarla y abrazarla más fuerte.- Anda, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que madrugar para abrir los regalos.- Dije para que después de acomodarnos cállesenos en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, un gran peso se tiró encima de mí sin previo aviso. Lo que provocó que abriese los ojos de golpe y me quemara las retinas.

-Sasuke, Sakura, ¡Feliz Navidad!- Dijo Itachi encima nuestra.

-Itachi, me asfixias.- Dije como pude. Sakura estaba también atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el de Itachi.

-Quítate ya de encima suya, ya están despiertos.- Le dijo Kitty al cafre de mi hermano mientras le cogía de la coleta y tiraba suavemente de él.- No tenias que haberlos despertado, estaban tan monos… Mira. –Dijo enseñando su cámara a Itachi.

-Sí, muy monos pero yo me lo he pasado mejor… -Insinuó Itachi con una sonrisa pícara. Prefiero no pensar por qué se lo ha pasado él mejor. Es algo que un hermano pequeño no debe saber nunca. – Vamos, levantaos y bajemos a abrir los regalos. Os esperamos fuera. – Decía Itachi mientras Kitty le regañaba por no sé qué cosas de la insinuación o algo así. La verdad es que no les había prestado mucha intención porque cuando se me quitó la somnolencia y fui consciente del cuerpo que tenia al lado, el resto del mundo se me olvidó.

-Sasuke-kun, deberíamos bajar. – me dijo Sakura mientras yo la abrazaba más fuerte. Gruñí demostrando mi disconformidad. Ella se empezó a reír, se levantó y tiró de mi para levantarme.

Nos levantamos completamente y, después de darnos los buenos días como se merecía, salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano. En el pasillo nos esperaban Itachi y Kitty haciéndose arrumacos en medio del pasillo. Cuando llegamos a su lado, empezamos a bajar las escaleras y al llegar al salón, donde estaba puesto el pequeño arbolito de navidad, Sakura se emocionó y empezó a dar saltitos de anticipación. Parecía una niña pequeña, pero a mí me parecía adorable.

Con el paso de los años, habíamos acordado un código con los regalos: los regalos para Itachi, estaban envueltos con un papel negro; los de Sakura eran rosas; los de sus padres verdes; los de los míos grises y los míos azul oscuro. Ahora con Kitty también había regalos de color azul claro.

En un principio, estábamos los cuatro solos, bromeando sobre la cantidad y contenido de los regalos. Poco después, se nos unieron los padres de Sakura, que también bromearon. Mi madre llegó con un cuantioso desayuno para los ocho. El último en llegar fue mi padre. Fue un momento bastante incomodo. En cuanto entró por la puerta, Itachi abrazó a Kitty por la espalda y la besó en la cabeza. Esta iba a ser una temporada muy tensa.

_(…)_

_Bueno, pues como dije al principio, es un poco de relleno. Intentaré subir pronto el siguiente capítulo pero no prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos!_

_FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER_


	11. Chapter 10

_Después de un parón por vaguería… aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo pero estaba (y estoy) cansada física y mentalmente. Parece que tengo ochenta años… Bueno, aquí os dejo con el capítulo:_

_(…)_

Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes. Exactamente un mes, veinticinco días, tres horas y doce minutos desde que salíamos juntos. Pero no llevaba la cuenta ni nada parecido… Ya estábamos en febrero, pasado mediados y a finales de febrero principios de marzo tendríamos los exámenes, lo que se traduce en menos tiempo con mi novia, Sakura. Últimamente pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos; si no era en el instituto, era en la biblioteca (como ahora) para hacer los deberes y estudiar, y si no, en la casa de uno o de otro para que Sakura ayudase a nuestras madres y a Kitty en la ardua tarea de organizar una boda, la de Itachi y Kitty.

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho desde que Itachi dio la noticia. Mi padre y él se evitaban a toda costa. Se dijeron cosas muy hirientes el uno al otro. Por eso cada vez que Kitty se juntaba con mi madre, la madre de Sakura y Sakura, lo hacían en casa de esta última para no cruzarse con mi padre. No había que tentar a la suerte. La boda se celebraría en Abril, ya que se a casi principios de marzo había sol prácticamente todos los días, en abril haría calorcito y todo. Aun tenían que venir la familia de Kitty desde Europa. Según me había dicho, tenía una hermana de mi edad, muy parecida a ella con la que no se lleva bien del todo. En ese momento entendí porque nos envidiaba a Itachi y a mí, me contó anécdotas increíblemente crueles que le hizo su hermana. La relación que tenia con Itachi no era estupenda pero, a mi no se me ocurriría nunca quitarle la novia ni tirármela como había hecho su hermana.

-Sasuke-kun, estudia.- Susurró Sakura a mi lado haciendo que saliese del estado de enajenación mental en el que me encontraba.

-No quiero estudiar. Vamos a dar una vuelta.- Le dije yo susurrando como ella. Sakura negó levemente como respuesta.- Por favor Bolita, mañana estudiamos todo lo que quieras.- Le dije poniendo cara de niño bueno.

-Eso dijiste ayer, y antes de ayer, y el anterior a este.- Empezó a enumerar con los dedos.- Y ¿no te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Bolita?- Me regañó, todo ello, en susurros.

-Lo digo totalmente enserio, y solo han sido ochocientas treinta.- Dije muy digno con una sonrisa de medio lado. Sakura suspiró y sonriendo, empezó a recoger lentamente.

**POV Sakura**

Después de otro día sin estudiar con Sasuke, fui con Kitty, que habíamos quedado para ir a casa de Sasuke para hablar de la boda. Ya tenían fecha de boda, el 26 de abril. Era cuando podía el cura y además, según tenía entendido, mañana vendría la familia de Kitty desde Rusia. Por suerte sabían japonés, ya que el padre de Kitty era de aquí. Allí estábamos las cuatro hablando de manteles, flores, cubiertos… Sasuke llegó media hora después de su entrenamiento de futbol. Tsunade arrastró a Sasuke a la cocina, donde estábamos todas para que diese su opinión masculina en algunos aspectos.

-Mira Sasu-chan, cual te gustan más ¿las rosas blancas o los gladiolos blancos?- Le preguntó su madre con dos imágenes en las manos, una con las rosas y otra con los gladiolos.

-Hmp los gladiolos.- Dijo Sasuke con un poco de desgana. Su madre puso mala cara y fue acercando la imagen de las rosas mientras alejaba la de los gladiolos.-O quizás esté mejor las rosas…- Dijo nervioso mientras miraba a las cuatro mujeres que le rodeaban.

-Muy bien Sasu-chan, tienes un gusto excelente.- Dijo su madre mientras se giraba para hablar con mi madre y con Kitty. Sasuke se sentó en una banqueta de la cocina y frunció el ceño. Yo me acerqué a él y le di un abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

-A mí también me gustaban más los gladiolos Sasuke-kun.- Le dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió de medio lado y me devolvió el abrazo haciéndome sentar en su regazo.

-Sasu-chan ¿Y el mantel? –Le preguntó su madre con un pedazo de tele de color crema en una mano y en la otra un trozo de tela color marfil.

-Eh…-Dijo Sasuke confundido por el parecido de las telas.- ¿Por qué no hace esto Itachi? Es su boda.-Intentó librarse.

-Porque ha ido a recoger a mi familia al aeropuerto.- Contestó Kitty. Sasuke frunció nuevamente el ceño al ver a su madre mover las manos para que se decidiera.

-El color marfil Sasuke-kun.- Le susurré yo para ayudarle.

-El marfil.- Contestó él en alto mientras me apretaba más contra él en forma de agradecimiento.

-Muy bien Sasu-chan, y gracias Saku-chan.- Dijo su madre que se había dado cuenta de todo. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y me besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias Bolita.- Me dijo en el oído. Yo solo fruncí el ceño antes de que entrase Itachi por la puerta de la casa seguido por una pareja mayor y una chica, aparentemente de mi edad, con el pelo rubio. La chica se parecía bastante a Kitty pero tenía una mirada algo turbia. No creo que nos llevásemos bien. Paseó la mirada por la cocina, parándose un poco en cada una de las personas que estábamos en ella. Cuando llegó a Sasuke y a mí, se nos quedó mirando mucho rato, sobre todo a Sasuke, luego sonrió de medio lado, arrogantemente, y apartó la mirada para dirigirla a su futuro cuñado, que estaba haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

-Ellos son Natasha y Takeru Nicky,-dijo señalando a la pareja mayor.- los padres de Kitty. Y ella,- Dijo señalando a la chica rubia.- es la hermana de Kitty, Ino.- Dijo para luego abrazar a Kitty que había estado saludando a sus padres. Ino volvió a mirarnos arrogantemente y se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa en los labios hasta quedarse enfrente de nosotros.

-Hola, soy Ino. Encantada de conoceros.-Nosotros nos levantamos y la devolvimos el saludo presentándonos. Bueno, más bien fue Sasuke, a su manera, por supuesto.

-Hmp. Yo soy Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi. Y ella es mi novia, Sakura.- Dijo señalándome. Ino le sonrió dulcemente a Sasuke.

-Encantada de conocerte Sasuke-kun.- Le dijo coqueta. Sasuke se giró por la llamada de Itachi y, dándome un beso en la mejilla, se fue con su hermano dejándome sola con Ino.- Así que Sakura, ¿no?- Me dijo con un deje de desprecio en la voz.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí para divertiros?- Preguntó desinteresadamente mientras paseaba la mirada por la cocina.

-Hombre, ahora estamos con los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, pero, sino, hay varias discotecas por el centro, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.- Le dije intentando ser amable.

-Ajá ¿Y todos los chicos son como ellos?- Dijo señalando con la cabeza a los hermanos Uchiha.

-Bueno… Ellos son especiales, supongo. Sobre todo para tu hermana y para mí. Pero también hay chicos muy guapos por ahí.- Le dije

-Que bien.- Dijo Ino mirándome soberbiamente. Sus padres la llamaron, se tenían que ir ya al hotel en el que se hospedarían hasta la boda.- Que bien que pienses que hay chicos guapos por ahí. Me sentiría muy mal si luego de que te quite a Sasuke te quedaras sola. Nos vemos.- Me espetó con cara de desprecio para después irse.

¿Qué ha dicho esa zorra?

_(…)_

_El próximo capítulo ya está escrito. Asique, imagino que dentro de poco lo subiré. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se molestan en leer esta historia y muchas más gracias a aquellas que mandan algún review, aun no sé contestarlos, soy una negada para las tecnologías...Ahora solo queda que me deje subir la actualización, que llevo dos semanas... ¡Nos vemos! (espero)  
_

_Follow__ me on Twitter_


	12. Chapter 11

_Siento la tardanza. No tengo perdón. Todo lo que pueda decir no serán más que estúpidas escusas que no servirán de nada asique mejor os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo de Te Necesito._

_(…)_

Sábado. Sábado noche, en marzo con dos grados centígrados, mi casa vacía y yo en la calle con la futura cuñada de mi hermano esperando a mi novia. Si por lo menos estuviese solo con Sakura, sería más aceptable, pero no, yo no merezco tranquilidad… Itachi no me lo permitía.

**Flashback**

Estaba en mi cuarto estudiando filosofía. Rousseau es fácil pero Kant… es otra historia. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron del fantástico mundo kantiano.

-Sasuke ¿Estas ocupado?- Preguntó Itachi desde la puerta.

-Pasa, me haces un favor. Estoy un tanto cansado de Kant. No podía haberse callado y haber pensado en los futuros estudiantes… He llegado a la conclusión de que los filósofos solo nacieron para joder a todos los estudiantes porque…- Empecé a decir yo. Odio la filosofía.

-Lo que tú digas Sasuke. No me interesa.- Me cortó Itachi.- Te quiero pedir un favor. Y te aviso de que te puedo chantajear asique piénsalo bien.- Dijo sentándose en mi cama quedándose a mi lado.- ¿Podéis salir tu y Sakura con la hermana de Kitty? Es que quiero salir solo con Kitty y con ella pululando a nuestro alrededor no podemos… cenar…- Me dijo. Si… cenar…

-Yo también quiero estar a solas con Sakura. ¿Por qué no la dejas en una discoteca y que se las apañe ella sola?- Le sugerí yo.

-Puedo contarles a los padres de Sakura lo que le hiciste a su hija el fin de semana pasado si lo prefieres.- Amenazó Itachi amablemente mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente.

**End flashback**

Tuve que aceptar. No podía arriesgarme. Ahora tenía que aguantar a la mujer más plasta del mundo, que se me tiraba encima cada vez que podía. Y todo para proteger nuestra intimidad. Itachi nos había visto la mañana siguiente a nuestra primera vez.

**Flashback**

Desperté en mi cama. No tenía muy claro por qué estaba desnudo en mi cama abrazado a una desnuda Sakura, pero no me importaba. Es la gloria. Una vez despejado un poco, las imágenes de la noche me asaltaron: los besos, las caricias, las palabras llenas de amor, los abrazos, el placer, el dolor…dolor. Le hice daño. Sakura empezó a despertarse poco a poco. Cuando abrió los ojos pareció desorientada, pero transcurrido un tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta de donde estaba, y con quien y se sonrojó.

-Lo siento. Perdóname por favor.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte Sasuke-kun? No has hecho nada. - Me dijo para luego darme un beso en mi pecho desnudo.- Bueno, al menos nada malo.- Dijo después escondiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Te hice daño.- Susurré.- Al entrar, te hice daño. Perdóname Bolita.- Pedí acariciándole la espalda.

-Más que daño, hiciste que pasara mucho placer Sasuke-kun.- Dijo sonrojándose mucho.- No te disculpes por eso o… ¿te has arrepentido?- Dije preocupada mirándome con ojos acuosos.

-Nunca podría arrepentirme de nada relacionado contigo, Sakura.- Dije abrazándola fuerte para luego besarla tiernamente. Poco a poco, el beso fue cogiendo más intensidad. Nos acariciamos, ella mi pecho y yo su espalda hasta llegar a rozar su trasero. Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separar los labios.

-Sasuke, ha llamado mam…- Empezó diciendo Itachi mientras entraba en la habitación. Como pude nos tapé con la manta para que no nos viese desnudos a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo a ella.-Vaya...- Se sorprendió Itachi entrando del todo en mi habitación y sentándose en mi cama.- No sabía que hicieseis estas cosas. Espero que hayáis usado protección porque...

-Itachi ¡Lárgate!- Le corté la charla sobre sexo que estaba a punto de darnos.- Podemos hablar luego pero ahora lárgate. – Dije nervioso. Itachi se levantó sonriendo y, cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se empezó a carcajear.

**End Flasback**

Quiero volver a hacerlo. Quiero hacer el amor con Sakura otra vez. Pero no puedo. Tengo que cuidar de Ino.

-¿Qué me dices Sasuke-kun? ¿No te apetecería?- Oigo que dice Ino. Llevo sin escuchar lo que dice desde que salimos de casa hará ya una media hora fácilmente.

-Hmp.- Contesté para no comprometerme.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Eso es un no.- Contestó una voz a mi espalda. Me giré para mirar a Sakura que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en las caderas en forma de jarras. Me encanta cuando se pone celosa y posesiva conmigo.- Hola Sasuke-kun.- Dijo seca.

-Hola.- Le contesté mientras me acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios suavemente.- Te he echado de menos.- Le susurré abrazándola.

-Vamos que me aburro.- Cortó Ino nuestro momento de reencuentro. Llevábamos sin vernos cuatro horas…

-Claro. Vamos.-Dijo Sakura agarrándome de la mano para luego abrazarme delante de Ino. En las semanas que lleva aquí la familia de Kitty, las disputas entre Sakura e Ino no han cesado. Por suerte no se han visto mucho a causa de los exámenes, pero ahora que los hemos terminado…

-¡Teme!- Grito Naruto desde la puerta de la discoteca en la que habíamos quedado. Ya estaba todo el grupo: Naruto con Hinata, Neji, el primo de Hinata con Tenten, que tenían una relación un tanto extraña, Shikamaru, que vino sin su novia Temari, Incluso el idiota pelirrojo, que al parecer se llamaba Gaara. También había algunas personas más de nuestra clase pero no tenía relación con ellos. Bueno, yo solo tenía relación con Naruto y con Sakura pero ellos eran más sociables. Nos saludamos simplemente y entramos a la discoteca.

(…)

Estaba harto. Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegamos a este garito y, en un principio iba todo bien, estaba con Sakura hablando y jugueteando (ella bailaba y yo la toqueteaba) pero ahora… estaba sentado en la barra mientras el idiota pelirrojo habla, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, con Sakura. Mi Sakura. La tenía agarrada por la cintura mientras bailaban y ella le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas. Pero yo no estoy celoso… No tengo tiempo. Desde que Sakura habla con Gaara, es decir, unos veinte minutos o cosa así, yo tengo que aguantar a la pesada de la cuñada de mi hermano, que cada vez que tenia oportunidad se sentaba en mi regazo mientras me hablaba de sandeces. Exactamente como ahora.

-Venga Sasuke-kun. Prometo que te dejo en paz si sales a bailar conmigo.- Me decía por decimonovena vez.

-Te he dicho que no Ino. Yo no bailo y menos contigo. No me gusta nada bailar asique vete a molestar a otro.- Le dije mientras veía como Sakura se empezaba a carcajear por algo que seguramente dijo el idiota pelirrojo. Ino siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada.

-Parece que tu novia se lo está pasando muy bien con su… _amiguito_.- Dijo tratando de enfadarme.- Vamos, solo serán dos minutos…- Dijo tirando de mi para ponerme de pie.

**POV Sakura**

Estaba hablando con Gaara mientras bailábamos. Llevaba son verle tanto tiempo… Eso de que tuviese novia y yo novio nos quitaba mucho tiempo juntos. Habíamos sido amigos desde la guardería por así decirlo. Siempre me había apoyado para que le declarase mis sentimientos a Sasuke.

-Sakura, tú que tienes de novio a un tipo insaciable. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Matsuri me deje amarla? ¿Qué hizo Sasuke contigo?- Me preguntó serio. Al parecer le daba miedo dar el siguiente paso a su novia. Yo no pude evitar el reírme.

-Sasuke-kun no es un monstruo insaciable. Además si sigues hablando así de mis intimidades te daré un capón que no olvidaras en la vida. -Le dije bromeando. En ese momento, miré hacia la barra, donde había dejado a Sasuke junto a Naruto pero no conseguí ver a ninguno de los dos. Miré a Gaara para preguntarle a ver si él los veía al ser más alto pero la cara que tenía me hizo darme la vuelta para ver qué es lo que lo tenía tan espantado. Me giré y ahí los vi. Sasuke e Ino bailando. Sasuke nunca baila conmigo pero eso no fue lo que más de dolió. Los ojos de Ino conectaron un momento con los míos. En ese mismo instante, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke hasta que lo acercó lo suficiente como para acabar juntando los labios de ambos. Se estaban besando en mitad de la pista de baile.

Me acerqué a ellos y le dije a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Felicidades Sasuke-kun.- Ellos se separaron y Sasuke me miró con miedo en los ojos.- Si lo que querías era romperme el corazón, lo has conseguido.

Y salí corriendo de allí.

(…)

_Sé que a mucha gente le cae muy bien Ino y que no querían que fuese la mala pero era necesario. No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo porque estoy en mi pueblo y aquí no tengo ni tiempo ni internet asique… paciencia. Ya la tengo terminad, quedan dos capítulos más y no sé si hacer epilogo… Ya me contareis… Bueno, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	13. Chapter 12

_Siento la tardanza. No tengo perdón. Todo lo que pueda decir no serán más que estúpidas escusas que no servirán de nada asique mejor os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo de Te Necesito._

_(…)_

Sábado. Sábado noche, en marzo con dos grados centígrados, mi casa vacía y yo en la calle con la futura cuñada de mi hermano esperando a mi novia. Si por lo menos estuviese solo con Sakura, sería más aceptable, pero no, yo no merezco tranquilidad… Itachi no me lo permitía.

**Flashback**

Estaba en mi cuarto estudiando filosofía. Rousseau es fácil pero Kant… es otra historia. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron del fantástico mundo kantiano.

-Sasuke ¿Estas ocupado?- Preguntó Itachi desde la puerta.

-Pasa, me haces un favor. Estoy un tanto cansado de Kant. No podía haberse callado y haber pensado en los futuros estudiantes… He llegado a la conclusión de que los filósofos solo nacieron para joder a todos los estudiantes porque…- Empecé a decir yo. Odio la filosofía.

-Lo que tú digas Sasuke. No me interesa.- Me cortó Itachi.- Te quiero pedir un favor. Y te aviso de que te puedo chantajear asique piénsalo bien.- Dijo sentándose en mi cama quedándose a mi lado.- ¿Podéis salir tu y Sakura con la hermana de Kitty? Es que quiero salir solo con Kitty y con ella pululando a nuestro alrededor no podemos… cenar…- Me dijo. Si… cenar…

-Yo también quiero estar a solas con Sakura. ¿Por qué no la dejas en una discoteca y que se las apañe ella sola?- Le sugerí yo.

-Puedo contarles a los padres de Sakura lo que le hiciste a su hija el fin de semana pasado si lo prefieres.- Amenazó Itachi amablemente mientras movía las cejas sugerentemente.

**End flashback**

Tuve que aceptar. No podía arriesgarme. Ahora tenía que aguantar a la mujer más plasta del mundo, que se me tiraba encima cada vez que podía. Y todo para proteger nuestra intimidad. Itachi nos había visto la mañana siguiente a nuestra primera vez.

**Flashback**

Desperté en mi cama. No tenía muy claro por qué estaba desnudo en mi cama abrazado a una desnuda Sakura, pero no me importaba. Es la gloria. Una vez despejado un poco, las imágenes de la noche me asaltaron: los besos, las caricias, las palabras llenas de amor, los abrazos, el placer, el dolor…dolor. Le hice daño. Sakura empezó a despertarse poco a poco. Cuando abrió los ojos pareció desorientada, pero transcurrido un tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta de donde estaba, y con quien y se sonrojó.

-Lo siento. Perdóname por favor.- Le dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte Sasuke-kun? No has hecho nada. - Me dijo para luego darme un beso en mi pecho desnudo.- Bueno, al menos nada malo.- Dijo después escondiendo su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Te hice daño.- Susurré.- Al entrar, te hice daño. Perdóname Bolita.- Pedí acariciándole la espalda.

-Más que daño, hiciste que pasara mucho placer Sasuke-kun.- Dijo sonrojándose mucho.- No te disculpes por eso o… ¿te has arrepentido?- Dije preocupada mirándome con ojos acuosos.

-Nunca podría arrepentirme de nada relacionado contigo, Sakura.- Dije abrazándola fuerte para luego besarla tiernamente. Poco a poco, el beso fue cogiendo más intensidad. Nos acariciamos, ella mi pecho y yo su espalda hasta llegar a rozar su trasero. Unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separar los labios.

-Sasuke, ha llamado mam…- Empezó diciendo Itachi mientras entraba en la habitación. Como pude nos tapé con la manta para que no nos viese desnudos a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo a ella.-Vaya...- Se sorprendió Itachi entrando del todo en mi habitación y sentándose en mi cama.- No sabía que hicieseis estas cosas. Espero que hayáis usado protección porque...

-Itachi ¡Lárgate!- Le corté la charla sobre sexo que estaba a punto de darnos.- Podemos hablar luego pero ahora lárgate. – Dije nervioso. Itachi se levantó sonriendo y, cuando ya estaba en la puerta, se empezó a carcajear.

**End Flasback**

Quiero volver a hacerlo. Quiero hacer el amor con Sakura otra vez. Pero no puedo. Tengo que cuidar de Ino.

-¿Qué me dices Sasuke-kun? ¿No te apetecería?- Oigo que dice Ino. Llevo sin escuchar lo que dice desde que salimos de casa hará ya una media hora fácilmente.

-Hmp.- Contesté para no comprometerme.

-¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó esperanzada.

-Eso es un no.- Contestó una voz a mi espalda. Me giré para mirar a Sakura que tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en las caderas en forma de jarras. Me encanta cuando se pone celosa y posesiva conmigo.- Hola Sasuke-kun.- Dijo seca.

-Hola.- Le contesté mientras me acercaba a ella y la besaba en los labios suavemente.- Te he echado de menos.- Le susurré abrazándola.

-Vamos que me aburro.- Cortó Ino nuestro momento de reencuentro. Llevábamos sin vernos cuatro horas…

-Claro. Vamos.-Dijo Sakura agarrándome de la mano para luego abrazarme delante de Ino. En las semanas que lleva aquí la familia de Kitty, las disputas entre Sakura e Ino no han cesado. Por suerte no se han visto mucho a causa de los exámenes, pero ahora que los hemos terminado…

-¡Teme!- Grito Naruto desde la puerta de la discoteca en la que habíamos quedado. Ya estaba todo el grupo: Naruto con Hinata, Neji, el primo de Hinata con Tenten, que tenían una relación un tanto extraña, Shikamaru, que vino sin su novia Temari, Incluso el idiota pelirrojo, que al parecer se llamaba Gaara. También había algunas personas más de nuestra clase pero no tenía relación con ellos. Bueno, yo solo tenía relación con Naruto y con Sakura pero ellos eran más sociables. Nos saludamos simplemente y entramos a la discoteca.

(…)

Estaba harto. Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegamos a este garito y, en un principio iba todo bien, estaba con Sakura hablando y jugueteando (ella bailaba y yo la toqueteaba) pero ahora… estaba sentado en la barra mientras el idiota pelirrojo habla, demasiado cerca para mi gusto, con Sakura. Mi Sakura. La tenía agarrada por la cintura mientras bailaban y ella le dedicaba hermosas sonrisas. Pero yo no estoy celoso… No tengo tiempo. Desde que Sakura habla con Gaara, es decir, unos veinte minutos o cosa así, yo tengo que aguantar a la pesada de la cuñada de mi hermano, que cada vez que tenia oportunidad se sentaba en mi regazo mientras me hablaba de sandeces. Exactamente como ahora.

-Venga Sasuke-kun. Prometo que te dejo en paz si sales a bailar conmigo.- Me decía por decimonovena vez.

-Te he dicho que no Ino. Yo no bailo y menos contigo. No me gusta nada bailar asique vete a molestar a otro.- Le dije mientras veía como Sakura se empezaba a carcajear por algo que seguramente dijo el idiota pelirrojo. Ino siguió la trayectoria de mi mirada.

-Parece que tu novia se lo está pasando muy bien con su… _amiguito_.- Dijo tratando de enfadarme.- Vamos, solo serán dos minutos…- Dijo tirando de mi para ponerme de pie.

**POV Sakura**

Estaba hablando con Gaara mientras bailábamos. Llevaba son verle tanto tiempo… Eso de que tuviese novia y yo novio nos quitaba mucho tiempo juntos. Habíamos sido amigos desde la guardería por así decirlo. Siempre me había apoyado para que le declarase mis sentimientos a Sasuke.

-Sakura, tú que tienes de novio a un tipo insaciable. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Matsuri me deje amarla? ¿Qué hizo Sasuke contigo?- Me preguntó serio. Al parecer le daba miedo dar el siguiente paso a su novia. Yo no pude evitar el reírme.

-Sasuke-kun no es un monstruo insaciable. Además si sigues hablando así de mis intimidades te daré un capón que no olvidaras en la vida. -Le dije bromeando. En ese momento, miré hacia la barra, donde había dejado a Sasuke junto a Naruto pero no conseguí ver a ninguno de los dos. Miré a Gaara para preguntarle a ver si él los veía al ser más alto pero la cara que tenía me hizo darme la vuelta para ver qué es lo que lo tenía tan espantado. Me giré y ahí los vi. Sasuke e Ino bailando. Sasuke nunca baila conmigo pero eso no fue lo que más de dolió. Los ojos de Ino conectaron un momento con los míos. En ese mismo instante, pasó sus manos por el cuello de Sasuke hasta que lo acercó lo suficiente como para acabar juntando los labios de ambos. Se estaban besando en mitad de la pista de baile.

Me acerqué a ellos y le dije a Sasuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Felicidades Sasuke-kun.- Ellos se separaron y Sasuke me miró con miedo en los ojos.- Si lo que querías era romperme el corazón, lo has conseguido.

Y salí corriendo de allí.

(…)

_Sé que a mucha gente le cae muy bien Ino y que no querían que fuese la mala pero era necesario. No sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente capítulo porque estoy en mi pueblo y aquí no tengo ni tiempo ni internet asique… paciencia. Ya la tengo terminad, quedan dos capítulos más y no sé si hacer epilogo… Ya me contareis… Bueno, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


End file.
